Haznos un favor ¡Pierdete!
by Lauxaica
Summary: Ellos las odian, ellos no se quedan atras. Líos, peleas, castigos, bromas, y en medio de esto, algo que no esperan surgirá entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**notas de las autoras:¡¡Hola! Somos Laura Black ( si si, la misma que esta scribiendo: casarme contigo? Nooo) y Xaica. Todo lo que leais en este Fic, osea, la trama y todo, es fruto de nuestra imaginación. Tanto James Potter, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, la rata asquerosa, Lily Evans como aquellos personajes conocidos, son de JKR y todos aquellos que tengan sus derechos ( x muxo q nos pese a mas de una). El resto de personajes, son cosa nuestra.**

**Esperamos que el fic os guste, nosotras loásemos con muxa ilusion y ganas. Dejadnos reviews tanto si os gusta como si no. Gracias.**

**Laura Black & Xaica**

Haznos un favor… PIERDETE!

Ellos las odian… ellas no se quedan atrás. Líos, peleas, castigos, bromas, y en medio de esto, algo que no esperan surgirá entre ellos.

Capitulo 1

Los alumnos estaban que se morían de hambre. Era la hora de la cena y el director Dumbledore aun no había aparecido por el Comedor, y claro, como no podían empezar a cenar hasta que no llegara, pues allí estaban todos mirando con ansias y anhelo los platos vacíos. Y la pregunta que se hacían era… ¿porque demonios esta tardando tanto el viejo chochete? La respuesta… nadie la sabía.

Algunos pasaban el rato mordiéndose las uñas, con verdaderos signos de desesperación. Otros daban algún que otro mordisco a algún dulce, eso si, sin que nadie los viera. Otros preferían repasar para algún examen, o charlar de cosas sin sentido y el resto, pues simplemente no hacían nada por miedo a perder la pequeña neurona que les quedaba. En fin, lo que haría cualquier joven aburrido.

Cuando ya la mayoría pensaban que iban a morir de hambre, apareció un sonriente director, pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza y se sentó en su mesa, al mismo tiempo que los platos se llenaban de suculenta comida y todos se lanzaban a devorarla.

-Antes de marcharos a dormir, tengo un anuncio que haceros

Los alumnos que ya habían terminado de cenar y se habían levantado para irse, tuvieron que volverse a sentar a regañadientes.

-El motivo de mi tardanza para la cena, se debe a lo que voy anunciaros ahora. Hace algunos días, recibí unas peticiones de una amiga, directora de otro colegio. Por motivos que no vienen al caso, tres alumnos de dicho colegio, haran su sexto curso aquí en Hogwarts – si antes más de un alumno estaba medio dormido encima de la mesa, ahora casi todos estaban pendientes de lo que les decía el director. Que ellos supieran o recordaran, nunca había habido ningún intercambio de alumnos entre colegios – Los tres alumnos pertenecen al colegio de Beauxbatons, en Francia, y llegaran mañana por la tarde.

Mientras el profesor Dumbledore hablaba y hablaba, Laura Forbes, una de las tantas que se había dormido y que lo continuaba estando, se despertó de golpe cuando una amiga suya, Lily Evans le dio un codazo.

-Me has hecho daño, ¡so bruta! – siseo enfadada Laura, sobándose el costado del golpe

-¡Que comportamiento mas deshonesto de tu parte, Lau! – Le riño la otra – Por si no te has dado cuenta, el director esta hablando.

-¿Y porque crees que me dormí? – pregunto como si fuera obvio ganándose una mirada furiosa de su amiga – Esta bien, ¿que ha dicho el viejo cho… perdón, el director?

-Que mañana vendrán unos alumnos de intercambio… de Beauxbatons – Terminó con una sonrisa

-Enserio? Que guay, no? – exclamo feliz - Ojala viniera mi prima… Desde que a mi tía la trasladaron a Francia, llevándose a Xai con ella, no la he visto mas – susurró Laura – La echo de menos.

Tanto Laura como Lily, eran alumnas de sexto curso. Laura Forbes era una chica alta, delgada, con el pelo rizado, rubio a reflejos rojizos, con unos bonitos ojos color miel a reflejos verdes. Iba vestida con una enorme sudadera roja, y unos anchísimos pantalones de chándal blancos, a conjunto con las deportivas rojas. Llevaba el rizado cabello recogido en una coleta y una gorra blanca puesta. Lanzaba miradas furiosas a cualquier que osase mirarla. Y Lily Evans, era completamente opuesta a su amiga. Tenia el pelo un poco enmarañado, de color rojo fuego, ni alta ni baja, rellenita con unos impresionantes ojos verdes iguales a unas esmeraldas. De carácter mas apacible que su amiga, la pelirroja era Prefecta de su casa, Gryffindor.

-Tú sabes quien es Xaica, ¿no? – pregunto Laura levantándose. El director ya había terminado de hablar y todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes para dormir

-Si, pero no me acuerdo mucho – dijo la pelirroja – Pese a que íbamos a la misma casa y todo, nunca hemos hablado.

-Estoy segura de que si os conocierais y hablarais, seríais muy amigas – rió la rubia

-Por lo que me explicaste de ella, tiene de ser divertida y simpática entre otras cosas- Dijo Lily

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, alguien cogió del brazo a Laura, y la aparto de la puerta y de Lily.

-Mañana por la tarde hay entrenamiento, no faltes, sino estarás fuera del equipo en menos que se pueda decir quidditch - dijo el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Laura le miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco y repugnancia. Imposible no saber quien era: pelo azabache indomable, alto, de ojos almendrados, enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, buen cuerpo gracias al Quidditch, popular, y como no, perteneciente al grupo de bromistas de Hogwarts.

-Tranquilo Potter, no te daré el gusto de echarme del equipo - contestó la chica fríamente separándose de él, y sacudiéndose la ropa, como si se le hubiera pegado algo de él.

-Que lastima, yo que quería a un compañero nuevo, o mejor dicho, compañera - dijo una segunda voz mientras observaba a un grupo de chicas que pasaban riendo por su lado - Pero Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, vamos a descansar, que tengo de estar descansado y bien guapo para mañana cuando vengan las francesas, ya sabéis que dicen de ellas… - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - Caerán todas a mis pies.

Si te fijabas en el chico, tenía razón en creerse eso, almenos, un poco. Moreno con el pelo un poco largo, cayéndole elegantemente por encima de sus ojos azul eléctrico, alto y de buen cuerpo debido a su condición de Bateador en el equipo de Quidditch, también formaba parte de los merodeadores, los chicos más deseados, envidiados (y odiados por alguna parte) y listos de Hogwarts. Pero todo lo que tenia de guapo y demás, lo tenia de engreído y prepotente. Según Laura, su ego llegaba hasta el infinito y más allá. El chico en cuestión, respondía al nombre de Sirius Black

-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo, Padfoot - rió Potter mientras ocasionaba una carcajada en su grupo.

-A mi me parece que el proyecto de hombre este tiene el cerebro en la rosquilla de entre las piernas – pensó para si Laura, al mismo tiempo que Lily se acercaba a ellos, oliéndose problemas. Tenia una mirada de esas que daban miedo, de esas que decían: no busques problemas porque puedes pagarlo muy caro y yo disfrutaré viéndolo.

-Por cierto - dijo otro de los chicos del grupo, un chico de preciosos ojos dorados, color de pelo castaño claro, de aspecto enfermizo, pero no por eso menos guapo, más delgado que los otros pero también con buen cuerpo y prefecto de Gryffindor. Era el tercer integrante de los merodeadores, Remus Lupin.- ¿No se fue tu prima inseparable a Beauxbatons el curso pasado o el otro?

-Si, ¿Por? – respondió Laura fríamente

-Quizás venga por…- pero no pudo seguir ya que Lau lo cortó

-Y si viniera, que, Lupin? – pregunto siseante, ocasionando que a todos se les erizara el pelo. Era de sobra conocido el temor que infundía Laura cuando se enfadaba – Si viene, procura mantenerte bien alejadito de ella si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia. ¿Capicci? ¿O te lo vuelvo a repetir?

-Venga Forbes, no hay motivo para ponerse violenta – dijo Sirius Black pasándole un brazo por lo hombros, como si fuera un chico

-Quita tus sucias y asquerosas manos de mi preciosa sudadera – siseó la rubia

-Vamonos chicos, o perderemos la popularidad como sigamos hablando con ellas – dijo Sirius con aires de superior, cogiendo a Remus del brazo y tirando de él. James iba hablando con el ultimo integrante de los merodeadores pero no dejaba de mirar a Lily Evans. Era bien conocido que Potter iba detrás de la pelirroja. El otro chico, era Peter Pettigrew, un chico bajito y redondo como un globo, de pelo color amarillo paja y de ojos marrón, que solo sabía reír de las cosas que hacian o decian sus amigos, hacerles la pelota y obedecer como un perrito faldero todo lo que le obligaban, con tan poco cerebro para actuar y pensar por si solo.

-Esa Forbes tiene un genio endemoniado – dijo Sirius enfadado una vez llegaron a su cuarto – Quita tus asquerosas y sucias manos de mi bella sudadera – dijo imitando la voz de la chica

-Lo has dicho mal, Padfoot – dijo Peter

-Ya lo se, so idiota! – le riño pegándole una colleja – ¡Os juro que esa marimacho me pone de los nervios!

-Anda Sirius no le des importancia, te dijo eso porque te odia - dijo James

-¿Y preciosa? ¿Esa sudadera es preciosa? ¿Desde cuando? ¡Si ahí cabrían tres personas como Peter y sin ninguna dificultad! - siguió diciendo sin escuchar a James

-No te ofendas Peter, es que Sirius esta algo cabreado, pero no dijo eso con mala intención - dijo Remus intentando arreglar lo dicho por su amigo. Por toda respuesta solo recibió una mirada de pena de parte de Peter. (Muerte a la rata!... Perdón se me fue la olla xD)

-¡Esta loca! ¡Tiene a todos los de los cursos menores y algunos mayores, totalmente aterrorizados! - siguió Sirius a su bola

-Estará loca, pero tiene un grandísimo brazo para el bate – dijo James quitándose el jersey y poniéndose el pijama – La verdad es que es una gran bateadora

-Sigo diciendo que esta loca – insistió Sirius – Bueno, ya vale de hablar de esa loca. Será mejor que nos acostemos que mañana sábado tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ah si, ¿y como que? Mañana es sábado y no hay clases – dijo Remus desde su cama

-¿Que va a ser? Mañana vienen los franceses. Estoy seguro que serán tres hermosas francesitas – sonrió con expresión soñadora

-Lo que tu digas, Padfoot – dijeron a coro los otros tres chicos desde sus camas

Durante el trayecto a la sala común, estuvieron hablando de las miles de cosas que podrían hacer si Xai volviera a Hogwarts. La verdad es que Laura tenia una imaginación un tanto… especial. Según Lily, de mayor podria dedicarse a escribir libros, porque se le ocurria cada cosa… Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas de 5to, Lau cogió su pijama y se fue al baño a darse una ducha refrescante, mientras Lily apuntaba todo lo sucedido del día en su diario. Una mala costumbre, según Laura. No habia nada peor en la vida, que contarle todos tus secretos a un libro… quien sabe quien podria leerlo, lo mas seguro, la persona que no quisieras que lo leyera.

Cuando salió Lau del lavabo, fue el turno de Lily de ducharse. Al salir, la pelirroja se encontró a su amiga, en la misma posición que desde hace ya un tiempo adoptó: con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, donde brillaba una hermosa luna creciente. Nada mas entrar en Hogwarts, Laura quiso que la cama que estaba mas cerca de la ventana tenia que ser suya.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Lily sentandose a los piel de la cama de su amiga - Se te ve preocupada.

-En nada, simplemente miro las estrellas, son tan bonitas…- sonrio tristemente - ¿Sabes que? A Xaica le encanta todo lo relacionado con el cielo… las estrellas, la luna, el sol, los planetas… - dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla. Lily al verla así de frágil solo atinó a abrazarla. Puede que la rubia por fuera tuviera la apariencia de alguien fuerte y fria, pero era todo lo contrario. Era una forma de mascara - ¡Por Merlin! Si me ven aquí llorando, perdere el respeto que me tienen los descerebrados que tenemos de compañeros! – rio secandose las lagrimas

-Ya sera menos – rio Lily - La hechas de menos, ¿No?

-Mucho, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo - murmuró Lau - Somos como hermanas, desde pequeñas que hemos estado juntas, nos hemos criado juntas, me atrevería a decir que ella me conoce más a mi que yo misma.

--Mientras, en otro lado….--

-Muy poco… falta muy poco - dijo alguien mirando el cielo estrellado. Volteó un momento la mirada, y enfrente suya vio a sus dos acompañantes, desvió la mirada a su reloj, a este ritmo, si el tren no reducía la marcha llegarían para el almuerzo-Pensó mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el firmamento.

--------------

Lau y Lily se pasaron toda la noche hablando. La rubia le explicaba todo lo que había echo con su prima, mientras Lily no paraba de reír y revolcarse por el suelo. Eran cosas demasiadas divertidas para no reír. Si en verdad Xai regresaba a Hogwarts, esas dos sembrarian el terror. Que se preparasen Potter y compañía, porque estaba mas que segura que ellos serian el blanco de sus bromas. Al final, se tuvieron que ir a dormir por culpa de Mandy Garwood, hermanastra de Xaica, la prima de Laura, y su otra compañera de cuarto.

La madre de Mandy y el padre de Xai, se habian casado hacia algunos años. Mandy era hija del primer matrimonio de Amber, y despues de casarse con Ryle, el padre de Xaica, habian tenido dos niños, Mark de 10 años y Grice, de 8. los padres de Xaica, Amy y Ryle, se separaron nada mas nacer ella y ambos habian rehecho su vida. Amy se habia casado hacia poco con Rick y tenian una niña, Helena, de 5 meses. Y volviendo a Mandy, era muy parecida fisicamente a Laura, solo que según Mandy, ella se vestia mejor que Laura. Era alta (gracias a los tacones), rubia co el pelo largo y ojos verdes. Habia que reconocer que era guapa, pero era una belleza superficial, dentro de esa cabecita tan bien peinada, no habia nada mas que serrin, pintalabios, maquillajes y coloretes. Ademas, era la presidenta del club de fans de los merodeadores, pero en especial de Sirius Black, al que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. No hacia falta decir que tanto ella como Laura y Xaica, se despreciaban.

Al día siguiente Lily fue la primera en despertarse, como de costumbre. Miró hacia las camas y vio que la pija de Mandy se había ido, mejor. Se fue a la ventana y la abrió. Hacia unos dias que habian empezado el curso, y aun hacia mucho calor, pero pronto llegaria el frio. Cogió unos pantalones piratas, de color verde y un jersey de manga tres cuartos de color blanco, y se dispuso a ducharse. Aun que se hubiera duchado la noche anterior antes de dormirse, había sudado bastante, y no quería ir dejando aroma por todos lados donde pasase.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba que sería un sábado genial, hacia calor, venían los de Beauxbatons… Vamos no sería un sábado cualquiera, lo tendría de aprovechar al máximo. Al acabar estos pensamientos, la chica se puso a cantar su canción favorita.

Mientras tanto Laura dormía placidamente, pero de fondo escuchaba como un picoteo. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla que es donde lo sentía, pensando que sería una mosca, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar plumas. Abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa lechuza, de color café con pequeñas motitas de color negro, que le enseñaba la patita donde llevaba un sobre. Laura a regañadientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo a la lechuza y a aquel que había osado mandarle semejante pajarraco, cogió el sobre y lo abrió, pero solo vio… ¡¿un envoltorio de una chocolatina!

Volvió a posar su mirada en la lechuza y la examinó de nuevo, al no reconocerla lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-¡¿Esto es una broma o que! - dijo mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba al suelo Cuando lo tiró, se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había visto, había algo escrito. Cogió el papel y frunció el ceño, al haber arrugado el papel no se entendía muy bien lo que decía, intentó leer algo, pero entendió más que una que otra palabra de en medio que ponía:

"…….Echaste de menos……"- Resignada, dejó el papel encima de su mesita de noche y se dispuso a coger la ropa que se pondría ese día. En ese mismo momento, salió Lily cantando como lo haría un gallo, no es que cantara mal la chica… ¡Es que lo hacía fatal!

-¡Deja de cantar por merlín Lily! ¡Estropearas el buen tiempo que hace hoy! Y no es plan de que un sábado llueva…- exclamó Lau mientras entraba al baño con la ropa que previamente había escogido.

Al rato, salio con unos pantalones anchísimos de color verde-marrón, o sea, color militar, una anchísima camisa de manga corta color blanco, unas deportivas blancas, el pelo recogido en una coleta, y como no, su gorra.

-Mira, solo te falta pintarte la cara a rayas negras y verdes para parecer un soldado – bromeo Lily viéndola salir del baño

-Muy graciosa – dijo con desden – Anda, vamonos, tengo hambre.

-Señor, si Señor – bromeo Lily poniendose rigida y haciendo un saludo militar, con la mano en la frente

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, todos los que estaban sentados se giraron para mirar quien había entrado, pero al ver quien era giraron la cabeza decepcionados y volvieron a sus asuntos. Laura y Lily se sentaron en su sitio de siempre, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de la mesa de los profesores. Se quedaron maravilladas de todo lo que había, en las mesas había típicos platos de Francia, y una bandera detrás de la mesa de los profesores con el escudo de Beauxbatons y Hogwarts.

Lau se dispuso a observar a la gente que había en el Gran Comedor y se sorprendió de ver a casi todo el colegio allí sentado, esperando impacientes la llegada de los franceses. ¡Hasta los Merodeadores estaban haciendo acto de presencia, normalmente solían ser los últimos en ir a desayunar para llamar más la atención.

No tuvieron de esperar mucho más, cuando acabaron de llegar todos los estudiantes, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó dando paso a los invitados, y en ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a….


	2. Chapter 2

_O mas?_

Capitulo 2

No tuvieron de esperar mucho más, cuando acabaron de llegar todos los estudiantes, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó dando paso a los invitados, y en ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a… ¡Peter Pettigrew! Todos los alumnos lanzaron suspiros de resignación, Peter entró avergonzado y se sentó con sus compañeros, quien le iban a pegar una colleja, pero se quedó la mano de James en el aire, quien era quien le iba a pegar, porque los tres estudiantes pertenecientes a Beauxbatons habían echo su aparición. Todos se quedaron mudos. No sabían que hacer, si levantarse, aplaudir o simplemente quedarse quietos. Iban a avanzar cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre una de las tres estudiantes de intercambio, haciéndola caer al suelo. Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos e intrigados. Querían saber quien era la chica que estaba debajo de Laura Forbes, a la que estaba abrazando con tanto entusiasmo. Solo se oía el llanto de alguien, al que pronto se le sumó otro. Ahí los de Hogwarts se miraron entre si preguntándose si una persona de las personas que lloraban era Laura. Estaban que no se lo podían creer. La Forbes (que para nadie era Laura, solo Forbes) que ellos conocían, era una persona fría, siempre de mal humor, incluso borde y contestona. Desde luego era una imagen muy distinta de la que veían ante sus ojos. Esa Forbes lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Los murmullos que crecieron en ese momento, se disolvieron cuando escucharon un susurro por parte de la rubia.

-Te he echado de menos, idiota… - dijo intentando parar de sollozar. Lily miraba la escena, al igual que todos, pero ella con los ojos cristalizados y con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, so burra - dijo la chica - Pero… ¡Levántate de encima que me estas aplastando! - exclamó riendo mientras Lau se levantaba y le daba la mano para que se pudiera levantar. La chica la cogió y se levantó, dejando así ver como era.

Un pelin más alta que Lau, pelo negro-azulado y liso por la mitad de la espalda, ojos color miel con reflejos verdes y delgada. Iba vestida con unos pantalones tejanos de cintura baja, y acampanados, una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y unas bambas de color blancas, pero que casi no se veían porque las tapaba el pantalón.

-Señorita Forbes, deje a la señorita Rayne al menos entrar, ¿No?

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- exclamó Rayne - ¡Ya echaba de menos su presencia!- dijo riendo. La profesora McGonagall intentó disimular una sonrisa que nacía en su rostro, pero no pudo.

-¡AH! ¿Rayne ha dicho profesora? - pregunto Sirius

-Si, señor Black, eso he dicho

-Rayne… Rayne…. ¿De que me sonará? - murmuraba Sirius

-OH por merlín Black, ¿ya me has olvidado tan pronto? ¡Que lástima! Yo que tenía pensadas unas cosas para ti para cuando nos volviéramos a ver… - dijo Rayne con una fingida cara de pena, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-¿X…. ai….ca Rrrra…yne? - tartamudeó Peter - PPero si yo te rrrecuerdo rubia

-Rubia, morena, pelirroja, ¿Qué más da? Da lo mismo del color que tenga el pelo, rata asquerosa, porque te voy a patear ese culo tan gordo que tienes. ¿capicci? – le susurró a Peter con fingido cariño, pero al chico se le formo una cara de autentico terror y salió despavorido del comedor. Algunos se rieron de él a su paso.

-Déjalos Xai - dijo Laura abrazando a su prima - Ven aquí y cuéntamelo todo. ¡¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo porque no me dijiste que vendrías!

La guió hasta donde estaba sentada Lily, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, haciéndole miles de preguntas a la vez sobre como había sido su vida en Francia, como estaba su madre, su padrastro, en fin, todo. La chica a risas le iba a empezar a explicar cuando el profesor Dumbledore intervino por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-Entiendo que quieran hablar de muchas cosas - dijo el profesor Dumbledore amablemente - Pero señoritas ya hablareis en vuestra sala común o habitación - las chicas se callaron de golpe y el profesor Dumbledore prosiguió con su discurso - Gracias. Ahora procederemos a seleccionar a estos dos alumnos. Profesora - miro a la profesora McGonagall, que tenía el sombrero en la mano y un pergamino en la otra.

Puso el sombrero en un taburete y dijo:

-Cuando os llame os pondréis el sombrero y el os seleccionará en la casa a la que debáis pertenecer. Sylvia Le Blanc

-¡Ravenclaw!- Exclamó el sombrero. Los de la mesa de los águilas aplaudieron recibiendo a la nueva integrante que se acercaba a la mesa.

-Jean Chaulier

-¡Gryffindor!- Los leones aplaudieron mucho más que los águilas. Xai se levantó, levantando a su vez a Lau, Lau levantó a Lily y después de eso, se levantó toda la mesa, aplaudiendo. Jean se dirigió hacia donde Xaica estaba sentada y ella le abrazó. Después de eso, se sentó a su lado y el profesor Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar otra vez.

-Hecha la selección… ¡A COMER!- Y dicho esto, el director se sentó en su silla. Al mismo momento que todos los estudiantes se tiraban a devorar la comida.

Los de intercambio, bueno, Jean y Sylvia, estaban un poco cohibidos. Xaica hablaba por los codos con su prima Laura, y Lily les miraba alucinada. La pelirroja hacia unos dos años que se juntaba con Laura, dado que compartían cuarto y todo, pero nunca la había visto hablar tanto y de todo con una persona que no fuera con ella. De cara al resto, era una persona de pocas palabras, más bien de gestos o miradas. Ahora entendía porque Lau siempre decía que su prima y ella eran inseparables.

-Sirius, ¿estas bien? – preguntó James preocupado viendo a su amigo que no había probado bocado ni una sola vez. Algo muy raro en él

-Me acojona reconocerlo, pero ahora que la Rayne esa ha vuelto y se ha vuelto a juntar con Forbes, estoy acojonado – murmuró y tanto James como Remus tuvieron que acercar sus oídos para escucharlo

-¿Que daño pueden hacernos? – Dijo James mirándolas de reojo – Son chicas

-No se si os acordáis de todo lo que nos hicieron antes de marcharse Rayne a Francia – les recordó Remus – Y tal y como ha salido Peter del comedor, juraría que no ha cambiado ni un poco.

-Y viendo como esta de borde y loca la Forbes esa, me parece a mí que este año lo vamos a pasar muy pero que muy mal – dijo James

-¿Pero vosotros sois tontos o que os pasa? – Exclamo Sirius – Esas dos no pueden con nosotros. No se si aun lo recordáis, pero somos los merodeadores.

Mientras tanto, Laura, Xaica y Lily continuaban con su charla. La pelirroja y Xai congeniaron enseguida. Después de ponerle al tanto a su prima de todo lo que había pasado en Beauxbatons, Xaica pregunto como iban las cosas por Hogwarts.

-Bueno, todo sigue igual, no ha cambiado desde que te fuiste – dijo Lily

-Si, y cuando digo todo, queremos decir todo – recalco Laura – Las clases igual de aburridas, los maestros igual de pesados, el calamar esta en el mismo sitio, Hagrid sigue igual de grande, la dama gorda continua cantando igual de mal, los tres mosqueteros y su perrito faldero continúan igual de imbéciles, insoportables y egocéntricos que siempre. Ya ves, ¡todo sigue igual!

-Vaya, veo que sigue todo igual – rió Xaica – ¿Sabéis que? He echado de menos todo esto. - se dispuso a engullir todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-¡Por merlín, Xaica! - exclamó Lau - ¿Sigues comiendo toneladas de comida?

-No come toneladas, come cantidades industriales - le contestó Jean

-Si come tanto, ¿Cómo es que no engorda, Lau? - le susurró Lily

-Ella es de constitución fina, y coma lo que coma no engorda ni un gramo - dijo la rubia

-Pues que suerte - dijo Lily con una sonrisa triste, recordando su situación. Laura que se percató de eso, intentó animarla, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo, a Lily le volvió el recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_-Prongs… No estoy seguro que de esto este bien…- dijo Remus inseguro de lo que iban a hacer_

_-Vamos Moony, no te vas a echar atrás en el último momento, ¿No? - preguntó James - Además, esto ya lo habíamos discutido y al final accediste._

_-¡Shhh! objetivo a la vista- susurró Sirius observando como dos chicas cruzaban la puerta del Gran Comedor y se sentaba en su sitio de siempre dispuestas a comer. Su objetivo una chica delgada con una larga melena pelirroja y de ojos verde esmeralda._

_James, Sirius y Peter disfrutaban de la escena, mientras que Remus se arrepentía cada vez más de haberlos ayudado ha hacer aquella broma pesada._

_-Lily… ¿No crees que estas comiendo mucho? - preguntó Laura cautelosamente_

_-Nfo, ¿porfklqque? - dijo la pelirroja con la boca llena_

_-Traga y luego habla – le riño Laura con una mueca de asco_

_-No, ¿porque? –volvio a preguntar. Inmediatamente se volvió a llenar el plato de comida y volvió a comer como si le fuera la vida en ello._

_Pasaron así unos cuantos días, y Lily iba aumentando de peso, tanto que estaba como una pelota, pero lo peor era que no podía parar de comer, y si no lo hacia, se ponía histérica. La gente, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y aprovechaban cualquier momento para meterse con ella. La pobre lo estaba pasando muy mal, y por mucho que Laura intentara animarla, no lo lograba. Forbes sabía que lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga no era nada normal, era algo premeditado, y solo habían cuatro personas que tendrían la sangre fría para hacer semejante idiotez y barbaridad. _

_Un buen día, Lily iba hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando escuchó risas que venían de un aula que no se usaba para las clases y como le picó la curiosidad se acercó a ver de quien eran._

_-¿Habéis visto a Evans? - dijo James - ¡Come como un cerdo!_

_-¡Come más que Sirius! - rió Peter - Muy buena broma James, ¡eres un genio!_

_-Es verdad, come más que yo… - dijo Sirius - Un momento…. ¡Peter como dices eso! - y dicho eso le dio una colleja_

_-La broma os salió bien, estaréis contentos, ¿no? - dijo Remus sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. _

_-No te pongas así, Rem, a la chica le hacia falta engordar un poco, se le veía demasiado delgada – rió Potter_

_En ese momento se escuchó el chillido de alguien, todos miraron automáticamente hacia la puerta y vieron a Lily. Ella echó a correr hasta su habitación y no salió en días. Laura desesperada y enfadada con los merodeadores, prometió ayudar a Lily a bajar de peso, y lo consiguió, pero Lily quedó gordita, no tanto como antes, pero no quedó con el peso que tenía antes de la broma. _

_Desde ese momento Lily odió a todos los Merodeadores, en especial a James Potter por ser el que propuso la idea._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Juro que esos merodeadores pagaran por todo – susurró peligrosamente Laura al ver la cara triste de Lily

Durante el camino hacia la sala común, Xaica miraba cada cuadro, los saludaba, les mandaba besos… ¡hasta casi abrazó a Sir Cadogan cuando lo vio! Temiendo un poco por su salud mental, Laura le pregunto que coño hacia. La respuesta, muy simple: los había echado de menos a todos. Nada mas abrirse el retrato de la dama gorda, Xaica entro corriendo y se tumbo en su sofá favorito. Se quedo allí, acostada, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sensación de estar otra vez en casa.

-Beauxbatons es muy diferente a esto – murmuro sentándose bien para que Laura y Lily se sentaran – Es elegante y muy bonito, pero la decoración parece mas fría. En cambio, entras aquí, y sientes que estas en casa.

-Por aquí se te ha echado de menos, sino que se lo digan a tu prima – sonrió Lily

-Eso es verdad, te he echado mucho de menos, ¿te puedes creer que no he hecho ni una sola broma desde que te fuiste? – exclamo incrédula – Pero eso si, tengo unas cuantas preparadas esperando a que algún día volvieras.

-Que hermanita... ¿No saludas? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi?- dijo una voz sobresaltándolas

-¡Alan!- Xaica inmediatamente se tiró sobre su hermano, al mismo momento que se abría el cuadro de la señora Gorda y entraba Jean con los Merodeadores. Remus, cumpliendo su función de prefecto, le iba explicando a Jean sobre Hogwarts.

-Que bonito, amor fraternal - dijo Sirius burlón.

-¡Oh, Alan, dame un abrazo! - dijo James poniendo voz aguda y abrazando a Sirius. Produciendo risas en la sala común

-¡Oh, Sirius, te quiero, dame un abrazo!- imitó Xai a la perfección la voz de James - Deberíamos demostrar nuestro amor por todos lados, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo James!- dijo Alan. Esta vez era el turno de reírse de los merodeadores.

-Bueno gente, yo me retiro a mí habitación, buenas noches, y gracias Lupin por todo - le agradeció Jean con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Xaica. Le dio dos besos en la mejilla, pero antes de irse le susurró en el oído:

-Es buen chico, no me seas dura - y dejando a Xaica atónita y sin comprender lo que Jean le había dicho, se fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando Xaica entendió las palabras de Jean se giró hacia las escaleras pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico ya se había perdido por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

-Maldito Jean, cuando lo vea sufrirá de tal forma que se acordará hasta de mis antepasados - murmuró entre dientes

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - le preguntó Lau con una sonrisa pícara

-Un amigo que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte - le respondió Xaica malhumorada.

-Un momento…. - interrumpió Laura - Jean… Jean…. - iba murmurando

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lily

-¡¡¡¡AH! - gritó Laura sobresaltándolos a todos. Los Merodeadores que aun seguían ahí observándolo todo dieron un paso atrás, asustados por el grito.

-¿Quieres callarte? - le dijo Xaica a Lau

-¡Ya se quien es Jean! - tras decir esto, se puso a reír a carcajada limpia

-¿Quién es Jean? - se atrevió a preguntar Remus

-¡El novio de Xai! - le respondió Lau

-¡¿NOVIO! - exclamaron todos

-Ex-novio - corrigió Xaica entre dientes - Lo dejemos hace más de medio año, ¡parece mentira que no te acuerdes Lau!

-¿Y por que lo dejasteis? - preguntó curiosa Lily

-Nunca le quise - dijo Xaica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Como que nunca le quisiste? - dijo Sirius – ¿Entonces porque saliste con él?

-Pues eso, confundí sentimientos, le quiero como un hermano, no como pareja… - explicó Xaica - Pero un momento… ¡¿Que hago yo explicándole mi vida amorosa a vosotros cuatro! - exclamó señalando a los Merodeadores

-Anda mujer… no nos dejes así con la intriga de todo lo que ha pasado - dijo James con cara de cachorrito

-Eso, acaba anda - dijo Sirius poniendo la misma cara

-¡No, no y no! - se negó Xaica. Acto seguido murmuró algo parecido a un buenas noches y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de las chicas de 6to.

-Vamos Lau, ya es tarde - dijo Lily intentando reprimir un bostezo - Buenas noches Remus - dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso (No se sabe si de la vergüenza o de porque si es tímido) que no pasó inadvertida por nadie.

Acto seguido la pelirroja se fue hacia la habitación sin mirar si Laura la seguía o no. Laura una vez recuperada de lo que acababa de presenciar, cuestionándose sobre los sentimientos de su amiga, subió inmediatamente las escaleras sin decir nada. Se adentró en su habitación, se puso el pijama, pasando por alto que Xaica se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, donde minutos antes de que llegara Lily estaba mirando las estrellas. Ahora la observaba a ella, extrañada por la actitud de su amiga y de su prima. La primera entró murmurando algo así como _¿Que he hecho? ¡Por merlín! ¡Mañana no podré ni mirarle a la cara, que vergüenza!_, dicho esto, se metió en su cama y cerró los doseles, pero lo que más extrañó a Xaica fue que la cara no se diferenciaba de su pelo. La segunda había entrado muda y se había ido directa a su cama. Algo raro había pasado.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y se estuvo un rato más, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. El tren se había atrasado por una avería y habían llegado para la cena. Miró a la cama de su prima y se apuntó mentalmente que le pediría que le dejara esa a ella, desde ahí podría ver las estrellas sin necesidad de levantarse. Después de ese pensamiento puso su mirada en la cama vacía.

-¿Dónde estará la asquerosa de Mandy? – Pensaba - Menuda hermanastra me ha tocado… Algo tuve de hacer para que Merlín me odiara y me pusiera a Mandy y Amber de familia.- con este pensamiento se fue a su cama dispuesta a dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

-------

Un chico no podía dormir, solo hacía que dar vueltas y pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Vencido por el insomnio abrió sus ojos dorados y se dispuso a volver a ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Flash Back

Luego de que Forbes subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación, los chicos lo inundaron a preguntas.

-¿Qué fue eso Moony? - preguntó James un tanto molesto porque Lily le hubiera hecho más caso a Remus que a él. ¡¡A él nunca le había sonreído, ni le había llamado por su nombre, ni tampoco le había dado las buenas noches!

-¡Hay que nuestro lobito se ha enamorado! - exclamó Sirius emocionado, dando palmas y saltitos

-¡Explícanos Lupin! - se exaltó James sin ocultar su enfado

-Si queréis que os diga la verdad… Ni yo mismo se que fue eso

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos más hablando sobre lo sucedido. Al final, sabiendo que no iban a sacar nada del asunto, subieron a acostarse.

Fin Flash Back


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Laura se despertó la primera, muy raro en ella, ya que solía despertarse la última, cinco o diez minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, por ese motivo casi nunca iba a desayunar, solo el fin de semana.

Harta de no poder conciliar el sueño otra vez, se levantó y se dedicó a observar la habitación, se quedó observando una cama vacía y arreglada automáticamente miró la hora y vio que eran las 8:06 a.m. demasiado temprano para que la pija se hubiera levantado ya.

_-Seguro que pasado la noche en otra cama -_ pensó con asco

Cogió ropa del armario y se dispuso a dar una ducha. Le encantaba tomarse una buena ducha fría cada mañana, le ayudaba a despertarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Lily ya se había despertado y estaba escribiendo en su diario. No pudo evitar un comentario hiriente, ella odiaba que Lily hiciera eso, pero cuando le preguntaba que qué significado tenía escribir en una libreta, ella siempre le contestaba: _Así cuando tenga hijos lo podrán leer y sabrán como fue la vida de su madre en Hogwarts_. Una mala costumbre según Laura.

-¿Otra vez escribiendo en ese estúpido diario? - Laura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tu haz tu vida, que yo haré la mía - dijo Lily mientras cogía su diario de mala gana y se iba hacia la sala común.

Laura consciente de que Lily era muy susceptible con el tema de su diario, se maldijo por dentro y se dispuso a despertar a Xai. Era raro que no se hubiera despertado ya, siempre solía despertarse ante el menor ruido, pero hoy no lo había echo.

-_Debería de estar cansada del viaje _- pensó

Laura se sentó en la cama de Xaica y la observó dormir. Había echado de menos a esa loca que era su prima, sin ella Hogwarts no era lo mismo.

-Laura, si no tienes sueño no molestes, anda túmbate y duerme - dijo Xaica entre sueños. Laura esbozó una sonrisa, contenta de que Xaica no se hubiera olvidado de que cuando tenía noches de insomnio ella se iba a su cama y Xaica le ofrecía asilo. Una vez allí dormía placidamente.

Pero no, esa mañana no era de esas. Abrió la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Xai murmuro varios insultos y se tapo la cara con la almohada, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Lau sonrió con malicia, se quito los zapatos y empezó a dar saltos en la cama de su prima.

-¡¡Laura Zanna Forbes Rayne, baja de una maldita vez de la cama o te tiro por la ventana y te vas a dormir con el calamar! – grito enfadada Xaica, levantándose. Los de la sala común se asustaron por el grito y rápidamente dirigieron la mirada hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Uyy, primita, ¡que susceptible estas! – Bromeó Laura, esquivando la almohada que Xaica le había lanzado con toda la mala leche – ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Es domingo y no voy a permitir que te quedes en la cama todo el día!

-Lau, ¡estoy cansada! – se quejo volviéndose a acostar

-¡Anda, porfi! ¡Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch dentro de una hora y quiero que me veas! – Pidió Laura – He mejorado mucho

Sabiendo lo muy cabezota que podía llegar a ser Laura, Xaica se levanto dándose por vencida. Se dio una ducha, se vistió rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. Antes de salir del cuarto, Laura cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió, ya llevaba puesta la mascara de chica dura.

-Míralas, ahora entran – murmuro James desde su asiento en el comedor – Es el primer entrenamiento de la temporada, pero pienso darle caña a Forbes.

-Oye, ¿y no podríamos provocar un accidente y quitarla del equipo? – Susurro Sirius – Estoy harta de ella, no nos entendemos y eso perjudica al equipo.

-No esta mal, no esta mal – murmuro James con una sonrisa de satisfacción y miro hacia donde estaba Lily, hablando con sus amigas. Esa pelirroja le volvía loco, pero ella ni caso – Pásame la mermelada, Sirius.

-No puedo – contesto el moreno

-No seas idiota – dijo sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja – ¡Deja de comer un maldito momento y pásame la mermelada!

-James, hablo enserio, no puedo

Ante eso, Potter se dio la vuelta y efectivamente, vio que Sirius no podía coger la mermelada. Cada vez que este alargaba la mano para cogerla, el plato donde estaba la mermelada, se alejaba. Volvió a intentarlo, y paso lo mismo. Intento coger la mantequilla, y nada mas alargar el brazo, el plato de la mermelada salio disparada hacia el lado contrario, alejándose de ellos.

Laura, que estaba mirando disimuladamente hacia los merodeadores, sonrió divertida cuando vio que no podían coger la comida y le pegó un codazo a Xaica alertándola de que pasaba, eso si, disimuladamente, nadie podía enterarse de que habían sido ellas.

-Xai, la misión ha sido un éxito - le susurro divertida, señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza a los chicos. Xaica solo levantó una mano y la movía como diciendo que se esperara, cogió un vaso con zumo de calabaza y se lo bebió de una sola vez, se lo tragó y pudo hablar.

-Perdón por no contestar antes, pero es que la comida de aquí esta tan buena… - dijo Xaica mirando la comida con gran deleite. - Y volviendo a lo de la broma…. - volteó a mirar a los Merodeadores que se estaban exasperando por no poder coger nada de comida, ni tampoco los platos, ni cubiertos ni las copas - Que se jodan, teníamos que avisarles de alguna manera que Xaica Rayne había regresado, ¿y que mejor manera que haciéndoles una broma? - acabó con una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa.

-Sois muy malas - susurró Lily - Pero me gusta, ya verán esos cuatro…

---mientras tanto los chicos---

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamaba Sirius - ¡¿Que le pasa a la comida! ¡Quiero comer! - gritaba Sirius alargando los brazos hacia la comida, pero nada, estas huían de ellos como la peste. Muchos ya se habían girado a mirarlos, la mayoría se reía, y tanto James como Sirius, estaban abochornados al ser victimas de una broma

-¡No lo se padfoot, yo tampoco puedo coger nada! - decía James irritado, mirando instintivamente a Lily, quien lo miraba divertida. Su mirada se poso sobre Laura y Xaica, que sonreían. Forbes, le saludo levantando un poco la gorra y Xaica lo saludó con la mano – Maldita Forbes y Rayne! – siseo furioso

Al final, tuvieron que irse al entrenamiento sin haber desayunado. El primer entrenamiento estaba previsto para el día anterior, pero al llegar los de Beauxbatons, se había pospuesto para el día siguiente, a las 10. Pasaban ya algunos minutos de la hora indicada, cuando James y Sirius aparecieron por el campo de Quidditch. Daba miedo verlos: tenían los puños apretados y estaban furiosos, muy furiosos.

-Cuando acabes en entrenamiento, no volverás a tener mas ganas de subirte a una escoba y a "jugar con la comida" – siseo enfadado Potter pasando por su lado, y Laura, sin vergüenza alguna, solo sonrió divertida.

Lily, Remus, Xai, Jean y algunos más, habían bajado a ver el entrenamiento. Empezaron a calentar un poco, haciendo flexiones y algunas carreras, al cabo de menos de 10 minutos, más de uno estaba agotado, normal, habían pasado todo el santo verano sin pegar golpe.

Al poco rato, se subieron a las escobas y tras dar varias vueltas al campo, empezaron un pequeño partido entre ellos. La cosa empezó bien, pero cuando Laura casi se cae de la escoba por culpa de una bludger enviada con mala intención de Sirius, la cosa se puso bien fea.

Ambos habían olvidado ya que solo estaban en el primer entrenamiento, que formaban parte del mismo equipo, que no estaban compitiendo. Se lanzaban las bludgers con rabia, dispuestos a hacerse mucho daño. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que ambos eran de equipos diferentes. Enemigos… y lo eran.

-La cosa se esta poniendo muy fea – dijo Remus viendo como una bludger pasaba rozando la cabeza de Sirius

-¡Van a hacerse daño! – exclamo Lily al mismo tiempo que Laura esquivaba con algo de dificultad la bludger que Sirius le enviaba, y la rubia le devolvió con rabia

El resto de jugadores habían dejado de jugar, y miraban sorprendidos la escena, apartándose de vez en cuando, cuando la bludger les pasaba rozando. Cada vez más, tanto Sirius como Laura se lanzaban las pelotas con más rabia. Querían hacerle daño al contrario, mucho daño.

-¡¡BASTA YA! – Grito fuera de si Lily, agitando la varita y haciendo que la bludger explotara - ¿¿¡POTTER, QUE COÑO TE PIENSAS QUE HACES PERMITIENDO ESTO?

-No exageres, Evans, solo estamos entrenando – se defendió James restándole importancia

-No estaban entrenándose… ¡¡QUERIAN MATARSE! – exclamo histérica

-¡¡FUE ELLA QUIEN HIZO LA BROMA, TENIA QUE PAGAR DE ALGUNA FORMA! – grito James indignado y enfadado

-Pagarlo como, ¿eh? ¿Tirándole de la escoba? – Grito – Las cosas no se solucionan así, hay que…

-Déjalo, Lily – dijo Laura acercándose a la grada, aun montada en la escoba – Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien, enserio.

-Pero…

-Vamonos, quiero darme una ducha antes de cenar – sentencio

-Espera – se giro para mirar a James – Mira Potter, por esta vez no diré nada de lo que ha acabado de ocurrir, pero te juro que si algo así vuelve a ocurrir, me encargare personalmente de decírselo a la profesora Mcgonagall o al director si es preciso

-No me das miedo – se encaro

-Pues deberías

Diciendo esto, se bajo de la grada. Xaica miro a James con odio y siguió a la pelirroja. Laura ya estaba abajo esperándolas. Es resto del equipo, bajaron a los vestidores. Se había formado un incomodo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna por miedo a recibir una reprimenda del capitán, que estaba muy pero que muy furioso.

-¡¿A QUE ESTABAS ESPERANDO PARA TIRARLA DE LA ESCOBA! – exploto James una vez todos los jugadores se habían ido, y solo quedaban él y Sirius.

-¡¿TE CREES QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO! – Grito igual de enfadado Sirius - ¡Maldita sea! La tía es podidamente buena, me he visto en serios apuros para sostenerme en la escoba… ¡Menudo brazo!

-¡Joder! Ahora tendremos que soportarla en el equipo – exclamo frustrado – Pero esto no va a quedar así, te juro que Forbes acaba fuera del equipo en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch.

Laura caminaba en silencio hacia la Sala Común, metida en sus pensamientos… ¿Tanto la odiaban como para querer hacerle caer de la escoba con tan de quitarla del equipo? Estaba claro que no se llevaba bien con esos cuatro, que a la mínima, saltaban y se insultaban, pero si ella lo hacia, era por culpa de ellos. No era de las que se achicaban cada vez que alguien se metía con ella, es mas, era de las se defendía.

Pero había algo que la desconcertaba… Pese a saber ese odio entre ella y los merodeadores… le había afectado mucho que Potter quisiera hacerle eso, hacerle daño. _¿Y a mi que coño me importa que Potter quiera hacerme daño? No debería importarme, claro que no. Por mi, como su pasara un tren y se lo llevaba por delante, total, a mi me da igual._

Xaica, viendo el ambiente tan tenso, se fue a la biblioteca. Cuando entró se encontró con que había bastante gente, algo raro en un domingo, la verdad. Se dirigió hacia la mesa que siempre se sentaba cuando iba ahí y observó con gran alivio que estaba vacía. Le gustaba esa mesa, estaba escondida a la vista de la gente y era una zona tranquila. Se sentó y se dispuso a buscar algún libro que le ayudara en pociones, que para ser sinceros, estaba muy pero que muy verde.

Fue a la sección de pociones, cogió un par de libros, y cuando iba a coger el tercero una mano se le adelanto. Miró al dueño de dicha mano y se encontró con ni nada más ni nada menos que con Severus Snape. Se sorprendió, pues no lo había visto en lo que llevaba de tiempo en Hogwarts, la verdad es que había cambiado bastante, el pelo algo más largo y no tan grasiento, sus ojos negros e inexpresivos y un palmo más alto que ella.

-Buenas tardes Snape - saludó Xaica - Cuanto tiempo

-Rayne - dijo Snape mirándola de arriba abajo, gesto que incomodó a la chica - ¿Buscabas este libro?- preguntó

-Ehhhh si, pero es igual, cuando acabes si puedes me lo dejas en mi mesa - dijo mientras señalaba una mesa bastante alejada y sin que se viera mucho.

-De acuerdo - dicho esto volteó y se fue.

Pasaron 10 minutos antes de que Snape le dejara el libro en la mesa e irse sin decir nada. La verdad es que le daba igual, antes lo había saludado por ser educada, aun que no supo por que pero fue un impulso el que lo saludara, en otras palabras, le salió de alma. A los 35 minutos, y ya cansada de tantos ingredientes asquerosos, tantas pociones y tantas tonterías, salio de la biblioteca.

-Vaya, vaya… pero quien tenemos aquí…- dijo una voz que sabía muy bien de quien era -… Rayne - acabó de pronunciar con una mueca de asco.

Xaica siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado, en otros casos se giraría y la encararía, pero desde hacía unos días que no se encontraba muy bien, y evitaba tener encuentros con la gente, muy poco común en ella, ya que tanto ella como su prima fueran donde fueran llamaban la atención, ya fuera por la apariencia o por el escándalo. Siguió caminando, pero un poco más rápido, sintió que la volvían a llamar, puso los ojos en blanco, se dispuso a seguir su camino pero no pudo, porque alguien la cogió del brazo y la hizo voltear bruscamente.

-Eh, que mi chica te está hablando - dijo la persona que la había volteado.

Xaica quitó el brazo que la aprisionaba y lo apartó con repugnancia. Lily, Jean, Laura y Alan, que iban hacia la biblioteca a buscarla en ese momento, apresuraron el paso al ver la escena.

-Y yo la estoy ignorando - dijo Xaica fríamente, mientras se tocaba el brazo disimuladamente, en verdad Black le había echo daño.

-¡Pero si ya vienen tus perritos falderos! - exclamó Mandy. Ella, sus amigas, Peter, James y Sirius se rieron, Remus solo se apoyó en una pared, sacó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo.

-Vamos Xai, no tienes buena cara, vamos al Gran Comedor a que comas algo - le dijo Lily

-No gracias, antes tengo de aclarar algunos asuntillos con ellos - dijo mientras señalaba a Mandy y compañía - Ir tirando

-¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar aquí? ¡Ya me han dicho que en Beauxbatons últimamente habías dejado de comer!- gritó Alan- ¡Y ya sabes que provoca eso!

-¿Y? No tenía apetito - dijo Xaica cortante

-Conmigo menos, ¿vale niñata? - le dijo su hermano.

Xaica solo se giró miró a Mandy que se estaba riendo y hacía caras imitándola a ella. No supo porque pero en ese momento necesitó pegarle, no se lo planteó dos veces cuando el puño de Xaica ya estaba clavado en la mandíbula de Mandy. Los otros alarmados intentaron parar la pelea, Xaica solía tener mucha paciencia, y la verdad es que no la reconocían, nunca había mostrado esa faceta. Laura miraba la escena sonriente y divertida. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando de vez en cuando a Potter con rencor.

-Esta te la debía "hermanita" – dijo Xaica pronunciando la ultima palabra con asco y repugnancia - Más que nada, porque me ha salido del corazón, y no voy a reprimir un impulso por alguien como tú - Mandy se acercó a ella con intenciones de devolverle el golpe, pero Xaica lo paró. - ¿Y te atreves a devolverme el golpe? - preguntó con una mueca burlona - Que lastima me das Greene - al acabar la frase la empujó tirándola al suelo. Se sentía muy cansada, últimamente estaba muy débil. _Maldita sea _– pensó – _Otra vez no…_

Con este último pensamiento se fue hacia el Gran Comedor. Laura, Lily, Jean y Alan la siguieron sorprendidos. El camino tuvo un silencio muy incómodo, estaban demasiado tensos por la escena de antes y no se atrevieron a abrir la boca. Era sabido que Xaica y Mandy no se soportaban, pero nunca antes Xai la había golpeado. En verdad estaba muy extraña.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre y se dispusieron a comer, pero como antes rodeados de ese aire incómodo, que Lily se apresuró a romper:

-Xaica ¿No comes? - le preguntó cautelosamente, temiendo la reacción de esta.

-No tengo hambre - contestó esta sin muchas ganas de hablar

Alan le echó una mirada asesina- Si no comes no te dejare tener ninguna cita con nadie…-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Oh, igualmente cuando estaba aquí tampoco me dejabas! Esta bien… pero solo para que el mundo no sufra las consecuencias de mi desequilibrio alimentario - acabó cogiendo una manzana, a la que inmediatamente se la puso a la boca, más por compromiso y por que no se preocuparan que por nada más, pero que equivocada estaba, todos se habían dado cuenta.

-Yo ya me voy -dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, en ese momento entraban Los Merodeadores, Mandy y sus amigas.

Se levantó, pero sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca, se giró y vio a Snape mirándola, también la estaban mirando un chico rubio de pelo platino… supuso que era Malfoy, y sus dos gorilas que tiene por compañeros también la miraban. Giró su cuerpo, de manera que no tuviera de tener su cabeza girada para mirar a las serpientes y allí se quedó, observándolos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de las autoras: ¡¡Lo sentimos mucho por tardar! Aquí tenéis el capitulo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por las críticas!**

**Capitulo 4**

Dio un paso y fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, al llegar allí ya todo el Gran Comedor la miraba. No era normal que una Gryffindor fuera a la mesa de las serpientes. Se acercó a Snape y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que este sonriera maliciosamente. Luego se fue al lado de Malfoy y le volvió a susurrar lo mismo, haciendo el mismo efecto que en su compañero. Señalo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza hacia los meroderadores, y asintió. Xaica sonrió burlonamente y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor. Cuando salió, al poco rato los dos Slytherins anteriores salieron apresuradamente de allí, y todos se preguntaban…. ¿Qué les abría dicho Rayne para que salieran así?

-¿Habéis visto como nos han mirado? - tartamudeó Peter - No me da buena espina todo esto…

-¿Qué les habrá dicho Rayne que se han puesto así de contentos? - preguntó James

Remus alzó una ceja - Obvio, una venganza por lo que le habéis hecho a Forbes…

-Para cuando tengan la venganza, nosotros habremos ideado un plan para que no se lleve a cabo - murmuró Sirius mirando hacia Lily, Laura, Jean y Alan.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Lau sorprendida- ¿Por que se ha ido a la mesa de las serpientes, ha hablado con Snape, con Malfoy y se ha ido así de tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada para que luego, al cabo de un instante que ella hubiese salido por la puerta salieran los otros dos? - soltó de carrerilla y los otros se preguntaban como había podido decir todo eso sin respirar.

Alan frunció el ceño - No lo se, Lau, no lo se, pero todo esto no me da buena espina…

-¿Y a quien no? - dijo Jean sarcástico

-Esto no acabará bien… - murmuró Lily

-Ya era hora, sois unos tardones - sonrió burlonamente

-Calla Rayne, teníamos de esperarnos para no levantar sospechas - cortó Malfoy fríamente

Xaica sonrió divertida - Pues creo que ya están levantadas desde hace rato… el solo echo de que una Gryffindor vaya a la mesa de las serpientes… - acabó riendo

-¿Cómo sabemos que no te echarás atrás? - preguntó Malfoy

-¿Cómo se que no os echaréis atrás? – hizo la misma pregunta Xaica

-Simplemente lo que vamos a hacer llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolo - contestó Snape

-Ahí tienes mi contestación, Malfoy

-De acuerdo, entonces procedamos a hacerlo…. - susurró el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pero ahora no, mañana u otro día, ahora sospecharan

Y diciendo esto, Xaica se fue hacia la sala común, dejando a los dos slytherins con la palabra en la boca.

Laura y Lily estaban charlando animadamente en la sala común, aunque también estaban pendientes por si el retrato se abría, haber si la persona que entraba era Xaica. Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Vaya, vaya… pero quien hay aquí - dijo una voz masculina, las chicas solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? - dijo la pelirroja sin hacerle el menor caso, siguiendo con su lectura y sin levantar la vista del libro.

Pero Laura si que lo miro descaradamente, aprovechando que James estaba demasiado ocupado con Lily. Examino cada rasgo de su cara, y cayo en la cuenta de que no era para nada, feo. Los ojos marrones, mal escondidos detrás de unas horrorosas gafas, pero que le daban un toque intelectual, la nariz perfecta, y los generosos labios. Se fijo especialmente en ellos. Muchas de las chicas que han tenido el "placer" de besar a Potter, decían que era algo increíble, y por primera vez y odiándose a si misma por pensar en ello, tenia envidia de esas chicas que lo habían besado, porque a ella no le importaría besarle. Pero claro, eso no tenia el porque saberlo nadie, ni siquiera su prima o Lily. La voz de James la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro alrededor a ver si alguien había notado que se había quedado mirándolo embobada, pero todos estaban demasiado concentrados viendo la "discusión" entre James y Lily.

-¿Que quiero? Saber por que tu amiga se fue así del Gran Comedor, seguida de dos slytherins – exigió con un tono de alguien que esta acostumbrado a conseguirlo todo

-Eso Potter, no es de tu incumbencia - dijo alguien detrás de el. Cuando se giraron vieron a Xaica cruzada de brazos y mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Pues claro que lo es - soltó Sirius

-¿Y se puede saber por que? - Xaica alzó una ceja incrédula

-Porque tiene que ver con los merodeadores, obviamente - razonó James

-Potter, no todo el mundo gira entorno a ti y a tus amigos - explicó Xaica con un bufido. Los demás veían la discusión sentados en los sillones y preparados por si tenían de intervenir por algo, menos Remus y Lily que se echaban miradas discretas. Pero al parecer dos personas captaron esas miradas, que hicieron más fuerte la discusión, pasando de una tontería a algo más fuerte, intentando descargar la ira que sentían sobre el otro.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA!- bramó Xaica.

En ese momento el pelo y los ojos se le pusieron del color rojo fuego. Todos, que no se lo esperaban se asustaron un poco, pero rápidamente volvieron a adoptar su postura de arrogantes. Laura viendo el rumbo que había dado la pelea, y sabiendo que si el pelo y los ojos de su prima se cambiaban solos a rojo fuego no era una buena señal, decidió intervenir.

-Haya paz… - dijo la rubia cogiendo a Xaica por el brazo y tirando de ella para las habitaciones…

Xaica llego a la habitación echa una furia, respiraba rápidamente y tenia los puños fuertemente apretados. Laura la condujo hasta la cama y la sentó en el borde, después se agacho y la cogió de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Que coño ha pasado ahí abajo? – pregunto suavemente, pero con un tono peligroso

-¿Es que no has visto como se miran? – Exclamo furiosa – Por muy bien que me caiga, se va a enterar de quien soy yo si se le ocurre ponerle una mano encima.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto desconcertada

-¡De Remus y Evans! – exclamo

-¿Remus y Evans? Creo que me perdido. ¿Desde cuando es Remus? ¿Y Lily desde cuando es Evans? Pensaba que erais amigas y os llevabais bien.

-Y nos llevamos bien, pero no soporto como mira a Remus – bufo

-Desde cuando te gusta Lupin? – pregunto suavemente sentándose a su lado

-Creo que desde hace tiempo, antes de irme a Francia – murmuro –

-No lo sabia – murmuro – Y que piensas hacer?

-Absolutamente nada, Lupin no sabrá que me gusta – dijo convencida mientras se levantaba, salía de la habitación dando un portazo

-¿Ha… habéis visto como se ha puesto? – murmuro temblando de miedo Peter, escondiéndose detrás de James

-¡Deja de esconderte, Peter! – Gritó Potter apartándolo de un tirón y sentándolo en un sillón – Ahora quédate ahí quietecito y no abras esa bocaza tuya, ¿entendido? ¡Qué no te oiga respirar! – el capitán de Quidditch estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Pero porque se ha puesto así? No tenia porque cabrearse de esa manera – dijo Remus – No le has dicho nada malo.

-Quizás no fue lo que le dijera – murmuro para si mismo James – Quizá fue algo que vio. ¿Pero que fue?

-Déjalo estar, no vale la pena – dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en su hombro – Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana es el primer partido de Quidditch. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Peter esta ya morado, va a ahogarse si no respira.

En esos momentos, bajo Xaica. Estaba más calmada, pero aun se notaba que estaba enfadada. Le echo una rápida mirada envenenada a Lily y Remus, y salio apurada de la Sala Común. James, que si que vio la mirada, salio detrás de ella. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Rayne! – la llamo con un grito, y la chica se giro sorprendida y desconfiada – Tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Proponerme? ¿A mi? – Rió burlona – ¿Y que se supone que tienes tu para proponerme que me pueda interesar a mi?

-Se que te gusta Remus – soltó y ella se puso pálida – Es de sobra conocido que me gusta Lily, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que si

Remus y Lily se gustan, eso no nos beneficia.

-¿Que estas planeando?

-Que hagamos algo para separarles o para que no haya nada entre ellos

-¿Te das cuenta de que si se enteran de lo estamos planeando, entonces si que nuestras posibilidades con ellos se habrán reducido a "imposibles"?

-Lo se, pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, querida Xaica – sonrió

-Mira Potter, que acepte, digamos, tu ofrecimiento, no significa que te de permiso para llamarme por mi nombre – dijo fríamente – Tu para mi seguirás siendo el insoportable y egocéntrico Potter,.. Y yo para ti seguiré siendo Rayne. Yo te odio y tú me odias, nada más.

James solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y se alejo por el oscuro pasillo, silbando alegre. Xaica vio como se alejaba, para después echar a andar en dirección contraria, hacia la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban excitados y revolucionados a causa del primer partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. La temporada anterior, las águilas perdieron la copa a mano de los leones, así que este era un partido para vengarse. Los Ravenclaw, siempre callados y correctos, ahora estaban gritando y alborotados, picando a los leones, que contestaban a las provocaciones. Ya se sabe, estaban calentando el ambiente antes del partido.

-No comes un poco, Lau? – Pregunto Lily – Necesitas fuerzas para el partido.

-No tengo hambre – respondió de malas maneras

-Tomate un vaso de leche aun que sea - Insistió Lily

Después de que insistieran tanto para que tomara algo, Laura acabó haciendole caso a la pelirroja mientras Xaica miraba la escena divertida. Al final, Laura se tomó un vaso de leche y comió algunos bollos.

Mientras cogía un bollo sin ganas, vio como Potter y Black se levantaban, haciendo así que el resto del equipo los imitaran. Xai y Lily le desearon suerte mientras se levantaba.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH EN HOGWARTS!-Gritó el comentarista, un hufflepuff de sexto año-¡HOY SE ENFRENTAN GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW!

Las gradas empezaron a gritar y a vitorear los nombres de sus casas. Los Slytherins, claro esta, iban a favor de los Ravenclaw, mientras que los Hufflepuff se mantenían neutros. El campo estaba lleno de banderas rojas y azules, de leones y águilas. Tras hacer la presentación de Ravenclaw, les tocó el turno a los Leones.

-¡Y ahí sale Jack Jackson como guardian, seguido de Mike Dooley, David Baker y Walter Syker como cazadores, como bateadores tenemos a Sirius Black y a Laura Forbes, y como no, la estrella del equipo, buscador y capitán, James potter!

Todos los leones empezaron a aplaudir, chillar y vitorear a su equipo como locos, agitando sus banderas y bufandas. Remus, que se sentó al lado de Lily, estaba chillando tanto como las chicas, aun que un par de ojos lo observaban disimuladamente sin que se diera cuenta nadie, aunque dejo de observarlo al pasar Lau por ahí cerca, haciendo así que chillaran las chicas más animando a la única chica de todo el partido, pues los miembros de Ravenclaw y Griffindor eran todo chicos.

Nada más sonar el silbato, y empezó el partido, la gente grito más aun. La quaffle la llevaba Dooley, de Griffindor. Voló rápido esquivando a los contrarios, hasta que llego a los aros y marco. 10 a 0. James volaba por todo el campo en busca de la snitch, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Por ahora, en la media hora que llevaban de juego, tanto Sirius como Laura estaban comportándose y ayudando al equipo.

-¡Dale tu, Black! – grito Laura viendo una bludger lanzada por un contrario, y por muy rápido que volara, ella no podía alcanzarla, Sirius estaba mas cerca.

Pero Sirius, embobado como estaba mirando a las gradas llenas de chicas, no llego, y la pelota paso volando, derribando a un compañero. Laura, furiosa, se acerco a recriminarle.

-¿Que coño te crees que estabas haciendo? – Grito hecha una furia, con el bate en las manos – ¡¡Por culpa de tu inconmensurable ego, Baker ha caído de la escoba y jugamos con uno menos!

-¡Ey! A mi no me eches la culpa de tu inaptitud – se defendió mordaz – Esta claro que no sirves para el Quidditch, es un deporte de hombres, no para marimachos como tu.

-¿Para hombres? – Rió despectiva y con odio – ¡¡Entonces tampoco es un deporte para ti, animal!

-¿A quien estas llamando, animal, so burra? – grito enfadado

Mientras ellos discutían, el partido continuaba, y Griffindor estaba perdiendo con mucha diferencia, 10 a 80. Los leones estaban más pendientes de esquivar las bludgers que de marcar. Sirius y Laura estaban montados en sus escobas, discutiendo, ajenos al partido. Ni siquiera escuchaban los silbidos y gritos de protesta de sus propios compañeros de casa. Los Slytherins y Ravenclaw disfrutaban de eso.

En un momento, tanto Sirius como Laura, descendieron con sus escobas, hasta el suelo, donde, después de un empujón de Sirius a Laura, la chica respondió con un puñetazo en toda la nariz, que empezó a sangrar. Black mascullo un insulto y ahí empezó una pelea monumental. Ambos utilizaban los puños y las patadas para defenderse y atacar. No creáis que porque Laura sea una chica iba con desventaja, ni mucho menos. Desde pequeña, sus hermanos le enseñaron karate y artes marciales, y visto como peleaba Sirius, el también sabia.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Ni siquiera la voz furiosa de Dumbledore los hizo parar. El partido había acabado con derrota desastrosa de Griffindor. James no pudo coger la snitch por culpa de una Buldger que lo desequilibro, momento que aprovecho el buscador contrario para atraparla. Remus y Jean cogieron a Sirius y lo apartaron de Laura, que estaba cogida por Xaica y su hermano Alan.

-¡Te juro que me la pagaras, Black! – grito furiosa Laura, en un estado lamentable.

Tenia sangre en los nudillos, bien de Sirius o de ella. El ojo derecho estaba empezando a amoratarse, tenía un corte en la ceja, que sangraba bastante y el labio partido, pero no parecía darse cuenta del dolor. Sirius no estaba en mejor estado. Le sangraba mucho la nariz, al igual que ella, también tenia un corte en la ceja y un ojo amoratado. De seguro que por el cuerpo también tenían moratones.

-¡A mi despacho, ahora!

Ambos se miraron con odio y a regañadientes, siguieron al director. Durante el trayecto hacia el despacho, tuvieron algunos percances. No hacían más que pegarse y empujarse, intentando que el director no se diera cuenta, ya que iba delante con paso apurado. Pero claro, el director puede parecer un viejo chocho, pero vamos, que tonto no es el hombre, y al final, acabo dándose cuenta. Los cogió uno a cada lado, y de la capucha del uniforme, los llevo a rastras, como a dos niños pequeños.

Llevaban más de 10 minutos enfrente del director, y ninguno de los tres decía nada. Sirius jugaba con Fawkes, mirando con odio, de vez en cuando a Laura, que estaba sentada a su lado, observando con curiosidad todos los objetos raros que tenia el director. Y Dumbledore, bueno, el simplemente los miraba fijamente a ambos.

-Hacéis buena pareja – soltó, rompiendo el silencio

Tanto Sirius como Laura se quedaron callados, con caras de incredulidad, sorpresa y horror. Se miraron los dos de arriba abajo y estallaron en carcajadas. Dumbledore los miraba sonriendo, como diciendo "¡si, si, vosotros reíros que no sabéis lo que os espera!".

-¿Ella y yo? ¿Buena pareja? – Rió Sirius con la mano en la barriga - ¡Es lo mas gracioso que he oído en mi vida! Con la pinta que tiene esta… - señalo a Laura quien se había puesto seria - …ella quedaría mejor haciendo el papel de hombre.

-No digáis nada, no hagáis nada, quiero guardar esto en mi memoria – dijo Laura con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara – No todos los días una es testigo de este gran acontecimiento.

-¿De que coño hablas, Forbes? Pierdes mas agua que una regadera (nta: es una frase hecho que quiere decir: estas mas loca que una cabra, jajaja)

-¡¡Black, acabas de salir del armario y yo he estado presente en este gran momento! – rió

-¿Estas insinuando que soy maricon? – exclamo furioso levantándose de la silla

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo – siseo encarándolo – ¡Por dios, Black, pero si se te ve el plumero! ¡Se te nota un mogollón que eres de la acera de enfrente! Siempre vas bien vestido, perfumado, no te alejas de tus amigos por nada del mundo… ¡pero si parece que estas pegado a ellos con Super-glu! Y a veces les das una miradas…

-¡¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy gay, soy muy macho, un metro sexual! – Exclamo indignado – Y no miro de ninguna manera a mis amigos. A ver si tanto hablar y resulta que la de la otra acera eres tu.

-¿Yo? ¿De la otra acera? – Rió – De eso nada, me gustan demasiado los hombres, como a ti.

-¡Te repito que no soy gay! – Grito – Que sepas, que he salido con muchas chicas, cosa que ya te gustaría a ti, claro. En cambio, a ti no se te ha visto salir con ningún chico, siempre vas con tus amiguitas. Me pregunto si ellas también son de tu acera.

-Que te queden claras unas cuantas cosas, Black. Si tienes algún problema conmigo me parece muy bien, porque yo tengo muchos contigo, pero a mis amigas no las metas, porque puedes salir muy mal parado. Otra cosa, si no se me ha visto salir con ningún chico, es porque he tenido la decencia, cosa que tú no conoces, de hacerlo en privado, no llenando de babas todo el comedor. Además, todos los tíos tenéis el cerebro entre las piernas, y sencillamente, no me interesa perder el tiempo con cabezas huecas que solo quieren follar. ¿Te ha quedado claro o te lo vuelvo a repetir?

-Estáis castigados hasta Navidad – dijo el director en voz alta y clara, antes de que Sirius replicara – El comportamiento de hoy ha sido vergonzoso, y en todos mis años como maestro y director, nunca había visto un comportamiento tan desastroso y humillante entre dos miembros de la misma casa. La causa de su mal comportamiento, le ha causado muchos problemas a su casa. Aun no han pasado ni tres semanas del inicio del curso, y Gryffindor tiene el marcador en -300 puntos, gracias a ustedes dos. A parte, por vuestra culpa, habéis perdido el partido. Coincidirán conmigo en que han perjudicado gravemente a sus compañeros, y que por ello, deberán atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ambos estaban callados, sin atreverse a abrir la boca para nada. A medida que el director hablaba, ellos iban perdiendo poco a poco el color de la cara. Ahora mismo estaban pálidos, con cara de horror y espanto. Muchos decían que el director era un hombre jovial, guay y hasta enrollado, pero eso si, cuando se enfadaba, daba miedo verle o siquiera, acercarse a él. Pero el director aun no había acabado de hablar, no, aun le quedaba cuerda…

-Hablare con la jefa de vuestra casa y acordaremos un castigo apropiado. Hasta ahora, he sido demasiado benévolo en los castigos posteriores a sus peleas, que por cierto, he perdido la cuenta de cuantos son ya, pero esta vez no seré tan bueno. Quiero que les quede bien claro una cosa: después de este castigo, o mientras dure, desearan no haber nacido, cambiarse de colegio o de apariencia, lo que sea con tal de no pasar por eso. ¿Han entendido bien o lo vuelvo a repetir más claramente? Ahora váyanse a la enfermería a que les curen esas heridas y después a su torre, donde estoy seguro de que les espera una "calurosa bienvenida".

Nota de las autoras: ¡¡Perdón! Sabemos que hemos tardado bastante, pero es que estamos bastante atareadas, algunos problemillas hemos tenido, pero bueno, no os podréis quejar, hemos hecho 10 paginas de Word cuando normalmente ponemos 4 o 5

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Lau y Xaica


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La escena en la enfermería era en realidad muy comida, pero la situación no estaba para tirar cohetes y menos aun para reírse. La enfermera, enterada de lo que ambos leones habían provocado en el partido, los trataba con rudeza. Ambos estaban sentados cada uno en una camilla, callados, sin atreverse a abrir la boca, porque Poppy estaba que echaba humo por todos los poros de su piel.

-Black todo esto es culpa tuya – siseo en voz baja Laura, aprovechando que Poppy había salido a por unas cosas - Si no hubieras empezado la pelea, hubiéramos ganado y yo no estaría aquí en vez de… ¡AH!

Soltó un grito de dolor cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció de repente, poniendo algodón con agua oxigenada para desinfectarle la herida de la ceja. Ese escozor hacia que se le humedecieran los ojos, pero no iba a llorar delante del mastodonte de Black…. ¡¡pero es que dolía! Cuando termino con ella, se fue con Sirius, quien parecía hacer esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Rió para si. Al fin y al cabo, Black no era tan duro como mostraba ser… a ver si resultaba que era cierto eso de que el galán del colegio era de la otra acera.

-Ya podéis iros, y no os quiero ver mas por aquí en todo lo que os queda de curso y el próximo, sobretodo si es por una razón como esta – sentencio empujándolos hacia fuera y cerrando de un portazo detrás de ellos.

Bueno, se habían enfrentado al director y no habían salido tan mal parados como creían, aunque claro esta, aun faltaba saber el castigo que les tenia preparado. Pero conociendo la experiencia de Dumbledore en sus castigos estos no pasaban de estar todo un sábado limpiando la sala de trofeos o los baños. Solo se perderían una salida a Hogsmeade. Total, tenían todo el resto del curso y el siguiente para ir las veces que quisieran.

También habían sobrevivido a Madame Pomfrey, con dolor, eso si, pero habían sobrevivido. Pero ahora, yendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, no estaban tan seguros de que iban a sobrevivir. Sus compañeros estarían muy, pero que muy enfadados.

La Sala Común, siempre vacía a esas horas de la noche, ahora estaba a rebosar de alumnos. Todos cuchicheaban, se reían y hablaban sobre lo que había pasado en el partido. La pelea entre Black y Forbes, permanecería en las memorias de todos los presentes. Pero había gente que estaba furiosa, sobretodo el capitán y el resto del equipo. Estaba en un rincón de la sala, y delante de el estaba Remus sentado con cara de aterrado. Nunca había visto a James tan enfadado.

-Los mato, te juro que los mato Moony - murmuraba James mientras iba de un lado hacia el otro - ¡Nuestra primera derrota, y encima con Ravenclaw!

-No es para tanto, James. Solo era un partido de Quidditch. ¿Porque tanto escándalo por perder un partido si vais a ganarlos todos? No se acaba el mundo porque hayáis perdido – dijo sensatamente Lupin, mientras James lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón – Además, tanto Sirius como Forbes no han salido muy bien parados que digamos. De seguro que les han quitado las ganas de volver a pelearse.

-¡¡Me da igual! – gritó y todos lo miraron, pero el no se dio cuenta – Con Sirius ya me las apañare, pero a la Forbes esa la echo del equipo,.. Y tanto que la hecho – sentencio colocándose bien las gafas.

-Si echas a Laura, echas a Black- siseó Xaica apareciendo de entre la "nada" con una cara que la verdad, daba miedo

-¿Desde cuando eres la capitana y puedes hacer lo que quieras? - escupió James sarcástico

-No soy la capitana, ni ganas de serlo Potter, pero que sepas que si hechas a Laura y a Black no, creo que no lo verían con buenos ojos, sobretodo yo… y te juro, cuatroojos, como me llamo Xaica, que si lo haces te llevaras una no grata sorpresa… - amenazó la metamorfomaga - Te haré la vida un infierno - algunos de los que escucharon la amenaza se alejaron de la chica por precaución.

En la sala común se formó un silencio incómodo, mientras que en ese momento se abría el retrato de la Dama Gorda, entrando por ahí y un Sirius y una Laura que evitaban mirarse y sobretodo, hablarse. Sabían lo que les esperaría y también sabían que no sería nada agradable…

Laura iba a pasar de todo el mundo dirigiéndose a los dormitorios cuando alguien le cerró el paso.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Siri? - dijo una rubia teñida, de ojos marrones y muy maquillada - ¡Por tu culpa esta herido y tiene un castigo! - acabó señalándolo, el chico estaba entre las de su club de fans y sonreía arrogantemente a los comentarios que le decía.

-No me rayes, Mandy, que no estoy de humor para soportar tus ridículas e insignificantes pataletas – dijo con voz aburrida

-Esta me la pagaras, Forbes, te juro que me las pagaras – siseo la rubia apretándole muy fuerte el brazo

-Por encima de mi cadáver, "hermanita" – recalco la ultima palabra sabiendo que a Mandy no le haría ninguna gracia. De normal evitaba que alguien se enterara de su "parentesco". Eran hermanastras.

-A ti también te tengo muchas ganas, Rayne

-No más que yo – sonrió divertida Xaica, cogiendo a Laura del brazo y llevándosela arriba, a las habitaciones. Lily las siguió.

Una vez entraron al cuarto, cerraron para que no entrara nadie. Laura se quitaba el uniforme, con rabia y lo tiraba sin miramientos en el suelo. Xaica la observaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de su cama, mientras que Lily la miraba levantada.

-Eso que ha pasado esta mañana ha sido… - empezó la pelirroja enfadada

-¡¡Ha sido una pasada! – exclamo feliz Xaica, carcajeándose - ¡¡Menuda paliza le has dado a Black!

-No ha sido ninguna pasada, ha estado muy mal – exclamo indignada Lily

-Venga Lily, no me digas que no se lo merecía – rió Xaica abrazando a su prima, quien solo un gemido de dolor al apretarle – Lo siento, me olvidaba que le también te había pegado

-No pasa nada – sonrió adolorida – La verdad es que ha valido la pena solo por verle estar a punto de llorar en la enfermería. Pero el maldito golpea bien, ¿sabéis?

-Normal, es un chico – dijo Lily – Tenias todas las de perder

-¡Oh, vamos, Lil! ¿No serás de las que piensa que los chicos siempre son más fuertes que las chicas, verdad? – exclamo enfadada Xaica – No hay más que verle la cara de Black para darte cuenta de que no es así. Aquí nuestra Lau le ha dejado la cara hecha un mapa.

-Mi cara no esta mucho mejor, Xai – le advirtió la rubia mirándose al espejo

-Nada que un buen maquillaje pueda solucionar – rió

-Chicas ya es hora - susurró Xaica.

En ese momento los doseles de las dos camas pertenecientes a Lily y Laura se abrieron para dar paso a las dueñas de dichas camas. Las tres chicas iban con coletas altas (menos Laura que el pelo no le llegaba) y vestidas de negro. Xaica, como Lily era pelirroja y Laura rubia, se puso morena, y así las tres juntas parecían los Ángeles de Charlie. Era una situación comica.

-De acuerdo, plan "fastidiar a las pijas" en marcha - susurro Lily en un tono psicópata. Las chicas la miraron asustadas. La pelirroja no solía tener una faceta ni loca, ni nada por el estilo… al menos eso pensaban - ¿Qué pasa? Yo también tengo mis salidas así… cualquiera se aguanta algunos comentarios.

-En fin, pongamos el plan en marcha - ordenó en voz baja Xaica, abriendo la puerta y saliendo sigilosamente hacia dos puertas más a la derecha… - Lumos - susurró,

En esos momentos, escucharon pasos, y apagaron la luz con un simple nox. Era muy tarde, ¿Quién estaria dando vueltas por ahí? Bueno, estaban ellas tres, pero estaban fuera de la cama por un motivo de suma importancia. ¿sera Mcgonagall? A veces, la subdirectora subia a las habitaciones a inspeccionar que todos estaban en sus respectivas camas. Asustadas, se apretujaron las tres, escondiendose en un rincón para que nadie las viera. Suspiraron con alivio cuando por su lado paso una compañera vestida con un camisón largo, horrible, para ser sinceros.

-Vaya con la chica sonámbula - se quejó Laura - Por poco y se me sale el corazón.

-Pues ya somos dos - añadió la pelirroja con la mano en el corazon

La metamorfomaga rió por lo bajo y murmuro _"Que sean tres"._ Y dicho esto, siguieron hasta que se situaron enfrente de la puerta donde Mandy dormía. Se podía diferenciar de cualquiera de las otras, porque la puerta estaba forrada con fotos de ella y sus amigas, y a más también estaba pintada de rosa pálido.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco al ver una foto en que Mandy se estaba "besando" con Sirius, si es que a eso se le podía llamar besar, por que más que nada se estaban metiendo mano descaradamente y compartiendo germenes a traves de la saliva. Miro a sus amigas, y se puso un dedo en la boca, como si fuera a vomitar, las otras rieron por lo bajo.

-Entremos – susurró Lily abriendo la puerta - Bien, me pido a esta misma - señalo a una cama con una chica acostada.

-Yo a Mandy, que me ha dejado un cacho morado que para que -susurró Laura

Así que a Xaica no le quedó otra opcion y se quedó con la que quedaba. las tres chicas sonrieron maliciosamente y desenfundaron sus "armas": unos bolígrafos permanentes que tardarían días e incluso alguna semana en irse sus caras…

A la mañana siguiente, nada mas entrar en el comedor a desayunar, todos empezaron a cuchichear y a señalar a Laura y Sirius. Algunos se burlaban, otros los felicitaban por su hazaña, y otros, simplemente los miraban mal. Laura se sentó furiosa en medio de Xaica y Lily.

-Estoy harta de esos estúpidos comentarios – murmuro furiosa cogiendo un bollo y metiéndoselo todo en la boca – Fon unof efupifos.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no hablar con la boca llena? – le riño Lily

-Desde que me he levantado y he puesto un pie en la sala común, he escuchado de todo – dijo molesta untando mermelada en una tostada – Que si era su heroína por haberle dado a Black, que si me las pagarían por pegarle a su Siri-Pooh… ¡pero si me han dicho que me pagan para que lo vuelva a hacer!

-No les hagas caso, es el asunto del día, ya veras como cuando pase unos días, la gente ni se acordara – dijo Xaica – Además, no todos los días una chica le da una buena paliza a uno de los merodeadores. Eres un ídolo de masas, incluso he pensado en hacer un club de fans tuyo – rió

-No creo que lo acontecido ayer sea asunto de risas y bromas, señorita Rayne – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall muy seria, apareciendo detrás de ella, haciendo que Laura se atragantara con la tostada. Lily le dio palmadas en la espalda, al mismo tiempo que la rubia tosía. Para ese entonces, todo el comedor tenia puesta la atención en ellas – Acaben de desayunar y el director les espera en su despacho.

-¿A quien nos espera? ¿Que hemos hecho? Porque yo no he hecho nada, ¡aún no me ha dado tiempo a preparar nada! lo juro por Snoopy – soltó Xaica de carrerilla pensando en la broma que le habían echo esa noche a Mandy, y que raramente no estaba en el Gran Comedor con sus amigas…

-Señorita Rayne, nadie le ha dado vela en este entierro – dijo la profesora ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la aludida – Me refería a la señorita Forbes y al señor Black, por supuesto – y miro a los dos en cuestión – Dentro de 10 minutos les quiero ver allí. La contraseña es Fénix en almíbar.

-¿Y para que quiere vernos el director? – pregunto un cauteloso Black

-Para su castigo, ¿para que va a ser? No porque ustedes lo hayan olvidado o quieran hacerlo, no significa que el director o el cuerpo docente lo haga. No tarden.

-Veo que han sido puntuales, me alegro – sonrió el director cuando los vio entrar. Les indico que se sentaran en la sillas que había enfrente del escritorio, donde hacia unas horas que habían estado sentados después de la monumental pelea en el campo de Quidditch – He estado hablando y debatiendo con el consejo escolar y el cuerpo docente del colegio sobre su situación. Esta claro, que un suceso como el de ayer, les podría costar la expulsión.

-¿Van a expulsarnos? – Exclamo horrorizada Laura - ¡¡Eso es injusto!

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a expulsarlos, simplemente he dicho que les podría expulsar, pero que no voy a hacerlo – dijo calmadamente el director – A cambio, hemos pensado en castigos. Amablemente le hemos dado a Filch unas vacaciones este año, y alguien tendría que ocuparse de sus tareas – ahora los chicos si que estaban aterrorizados – El ha aceptado encantado esas vacaciones, dice que le sentarían bien, y cuando nos ha preguntado quien se encargaría de sus tareas mientras el estuviera fuera, pues bueno, que se ha negado a irse. Dice que prefiere no tener vacaciones a que vosotros os encarguéis de la limpieza del colegio durante 5 meses. Así que ese castigo no podrá ser – Laura y Sirius suspiraron aliviados, recordando mentalmente hacerle un gran regalo Filch por Navidad y un bonito collar con una campanita para si gata, la señora Norris – Pero yo de ustedes, no respiraría aun – sonrió divertido – He hablado con una gran amiga, y necesita ayuda con su negocio, así que le ayudareis lo que queda de curso. Por cierto, en vuestras habitaciones tendréis lo uniformes que deberéis llevar en el trabajo. Suerte muchachos.

-¿Cual crees que será el castigo? – pregunto Laura de camino a la sala común.

Habían salido callados del despacho del director, todo un record, sin pelearse.

-Ni idea – respondió al cabo de unos minutos – Pero viniendo de Dumbledore y conociendo a algunos de sus amigos, se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Pero no creo que se pasen mucho con nosotros. Esta claro que lo hicimos ayer estaba mal, o eso dicen, aunque yo pienso que fue un intercambio de opiniones normal, pero no creo que eso valiera una expulsión.

-Lo se, pero los maestros están un poco chapados a la antigua. Nos vemos Forbes

Y con una inclinación de cabeza, Sirius se alejo en dirección a las cocinas. Laura se quedo plantada, mirándolo, antes de ir hacia la sala común. Se habían perdido la primera clase, y parte de la segunda, así que iría a su cuarto a por los libros para ir a la siguiente clase: Pociones. Se sentía rara, alo mejor porque la situación lo era. Desde que tenía uso de razón, era la primera vez que hablaba con Black civilizadamente, sin gritarse ni pelearse. Aunque con la descarga de adrenalina que hicieron el día anterior, lo mas normal era que estuvieran calmados. Pero eso duraría poco, después volverían a la carga.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6:"_Dulce" Castigo**

**-¡¡Lau! ¡¡Hey Lau!** ¿Donde has estado? ¿Que te ha dicho el director? ¿Te ha castigado? No has hecho nada malo…

-Cálmate Xai y respira – sonrió Laura – Si, he estado en el despacho del director, y si, tanto a mi como a Black nos han castigado, y si, yo también pienso que no he hecho nada malo y que es injusto.

-Injusto, lo que se dice injusto… - murmuro Lily no muy convencida.

Por mucho que fueran sus amigas, tenia que reconocer que el director tenía razones de sobra para castigar a Laura y a Black. Pero cualquiera les decía lo contrario a esas dos locas…

-¿Que clase hay ahora? – pregunto Laura

-Historia de la magia – contesto Lily

-¡¡Que bien! Me viene de perlas esta horita para dormir un poco – sonrió Laura – Me pasas los apuntes, ¿no Lils?

-¡De eso nada! ¿Cuando te dignaras a prestar atención en clase y a tomar apuntes? – pregunto enfadada

-Cuando Black me de un beso – rió Laura – Con lengua y todo.

Y entre las risas de Lau y Xaica, llegaron al aula de Historia de la magia. Como siempre, se sentaron en las últimas filas, y a los cinco minutos de empezar la clase, las dos ya estaban profundamente dormidas, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, que compartían clase.

Los merodeadores, bueno, Remus Lupin, miraba embobado al profesor, tomando apuntes como su la vida le dependiera de ello. James garabateaba algo en un pergamino, y de vez en cuando, sonreía orgulloso. Sirius se dedicaba a hacer bolitas de papel y tirárselas a una dormida Laura, que tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, con su brazo haciendo de almohada.

-Hey Padfoot, ¿no notas que falta algo? – pregunto James en voz baja

-No, ¿que falta? – pregunto haciendo bolitas

-No veo por ningún lado a Mandy y las otras chicas

-Pues no me había dado cuenta – rió sin dar importancia, tirando otra bola

-Y eso que Mandy es tu novia, sino…

-¡Bah! – sonrió tirándole mas bolitas a Laura

En ese momento, la puerta de clase se abrió dando paso a una McGonagall muy enfadada, mientras con las dos manos cogía el cuello de tres alumnas que se tapaban con la mochila la cabeza. Los chillidos de estas habían despertado a todos los alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos, que ahora miraban la escena con la ceja alzada. Lily, Laura y Xaica, al ver a las tres alumnas que McGonagall estaba cogiendo por el cuello de la túnica intentaron no reírse allí mismo, se estaba aguantando, pero es que era tan divertido…

-Por favor señoritas no hagan el espectáculo y siéntense en su lugar – exclamo enfadada

**-¡Pero profesora, no podemos sentarnos con este aspecto!** - chilló horrorizada una chica de las tres.

**-¡Mandy tiene razón, no nos pueden ver así!** - exclamó otra de las chicas

-¿Mandy Greene? - murmuraron algunos alumnos - Si la que ha hablado primero es Mandy… las otras son…** ¡Cris Kendrick y Addie Flynn!**

Al decir los nombres, el trío de pijas se dejó ver. Mandy llevaba la cara pintada de azul eléctrico, y encima llevaba escrito de color rojo cosas como… ¡Besadme el culo gratis! El pelo lo llevaba de color verde y todo enmarañado y encrespado, parecía un estropajo.

Cris (de la que se había encargado Xaica) llevaba la cara de color lila y encima del lila, en la frente, de color blanco escrito… Te quiero Mandy, ¡viva el orgullo lésbico! Y el pelo… de largo que lo tenía por el culo… ahora le llegaba por las orejas, y tenía un mechón más largo que el otro, y si era rubia… ahora el pelo lo tenía del color del arco-iris.

Addie (De la que se había encargado Lily) en la cara tenía escrito en negro I love sex, el pelo, media cabeza de color rosa chicle y la otra media de amarillo, maltratado, y con rastas.

La clase se quedó en silencio, que solo lo rompían las carcajadas de Laura, Lily y Xaica, que al ver la cara que ponían Mandy y compañía no habían podido aguantar más las carcajadas y ahora estaban en el suelo tiradas riendo a más no poder. En un momento los compañeros las empezaron a imitar, y en poco tiempo toda la clase estaba riendo a carcajadas, hasta la profesora McGonagall no se le podía escapar la risa, y el profesor Binns simplemente se había dado la vuelta y se reía con ganas.

La profesora McGonagall tosió intentando no reírse y se aclaró la garganta - ¿Quién han sido los responsables de esta broma? - preguntó dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisitiva a los Merodeadores.

-Ehhh profesora - dijo Sirius - Nosotros por muy increíble que sea, no hemos sido, ¿como quiere que le haga eso a nuestras chicas?

McGonagall asintió - ¿Entonces quien fue?

-Ayer Rayne llevaba la misma frase que lleva Addie en la cara en una camiseta - interrumpió Remus. Las chicas la miraron atónitas, ¿ese era Remus Lupin?

-Mierda - susurró Laura - Se ha chivado, nos la tiene jurada - Lily solo bufó desesperada, con eso no contaba.

-Lau, tu no has sido, mejor me culpo yo sola, díselo a Lily, que a ti como te cojan con otra broma no sales de esta y te expulsan, y a Lil… ¡¡buah! Que por una vez en la vida quiero hacer una buena acción - susurró muy bajito la metamorfomaga para que solo su prima la oyera, después añadió en voz normal - ¿Yo? Joder Lupin, ¿donde te fijas tú? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo sonrojar al aludido.

-¿Fue usted señorita Rayne? - preguntó McGonagall con tono severo

-No- dijo poniendo una cara de cachorrito abandonado, pero ante la mirada de McGonagall decidió confesar - Esta bien… fui yo…

-Entonces diríjase al despacho del director.

-Si mi general - dijo levantándose y poniéndose la mano en la frente como un soldado haría cuando lo llama. Se dirigió hacia la salida no sin antes mandarles una mirada a Lily y Laura para que no se delataran, pero antes de salir se giró y dijo - Lupin que sepas que eres un pervertido, porque esa frase la tenía en la parte delantera- señalando el pecho, y dejando al licántropo mucho más rojo que antes, y más rojo que el pelo de Lily, se fue con una carcajada, haciendo reír a muchos de la clase y a Laura y a Lily.

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

-Esto… profesor… ¿donde vamos?

-¿Donde cree usted, señorita Forbes? – pregunto amablemente el director

-¿A dar un paseo? – pregunto esperanzada

Dumbledore solo sonrió mientras seguía caminando. Habían salido de Hogwarts hacia unos 15 minutos, y el carruaje los había llevado a la entrada de Hogsmeade. Ahora estaban caminando hacia al saber que sitio. En esos momentos, que serian alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, el pueblo estaba lleno de gente, corriendo de aquí para allá, comprando.

-Bueno, aquí estamos – sonrió el profesor

Estaban delante de un local bastante grande, pintado de manera muy chillona, con los colores rojo, amarillo y verde. Había un letrero muy grande que ponía: Magic HotDog. Y debajo, un cartel que ponía: Inauguración, a las 9 de la noche. Sirius y Laura se miraron y soltando un fuerte suspiro, siguieron al director dentro del local.

Si por fuera tenia un aspecto llamativo, por dentro lo era mas. Era como haberte transportado a un circo, todo lleno de colores. Habría alrededor de 30 mesas repartidas por todo el local. Laura se fijo en que en cada mesa, había un servilletero verde y un cenicero rojo. Las mesas eran de plástico cromado de color amarillo, al igual que las sillas. Tenían pinta de ser incomodas.

-Que pasa tío, ¿acaso es Hallowen que vas disfrazado? – se burlo Sirius cuando vio a un chico un poco mayor que ellos vestido de una forma un tanto peculiar.

Llevaba unos pantalones anchos, largos por la rodilla de color verde fluorescente, con una camisa ancha de manga larga de color amarillo. Llevaba también un cinturón rojo al igual que una pajarita del mismo color. Iba con patines de cuatro ruedas, y con calcetines rojos que le llegaban a la rodilla. Y por si fuera poco, llevaba un gorro en forma de perrito caliente. Iba muy ridículo. El chico solo le devolvió una sonrisa a Sirius como diciendo: "sisi, tu búrlate, pero el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor", y se fue a seguir preparándolo todo para la inauguración.

-¡¡Albus, que alegría verte!

Una enorme mujer salió de la cocina, agachando un poco la cabeza para salir por la puerta. Iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas de color rojo. Dumbledore sonrió y se acerco para darle un abrazo, aunque la mujer le sobrepasaba en altura.

-Son estos lo muchachos, Albus? – sonrió la mujer mirando a Sirius y Laura, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa un tanto incómodos.

-Son ellos – sonrió – Muchachos, os presento a Ambrosia de la Rosa, la amiga de la que os hable.

-Un placer, señora – sonrió Laura tendiendo la mano, pero la enorme mujer solo soltó una risa y la abrazo. Por poco y no la rompe en pedazos de lo fuerte que la cogió. Cuando la soltó, Laura hizo una mueca de dolor. Sirius solo se rió de ella.

-El placer es mío, chicos – sonrió – La verdad es que no tenéis ni idea del favor que me estáis haciendo. Os agradezco enormemente haber aceptado libremente ayudarme.

-Bueno Ambrosia, te los dejo para que les enseñes todo – dijo Dumbledore antes de que los dos abrieran la boca para protestar – Portaos bien, chicos.

Laura y Sirius se quedaron plantados, viendo como Dumbledore salía del local silbando alegremente. Dos enormes manazas los cogieron por los hombros y les llevaron a la cocina. Empezaba la tortura.

-Bueno, aquí esta la cocina. Dado que la cocinera me ha fallado en el último momento, uno de vosotros dos estará aquí cocinando, mientras el otro servirá – explico Ambrosia – No tiene nada de complicado, Ricardo Manuel y Federico Alfonso os enseñaran lo que hay que hacer aquí.

Dos hombres bajos y regordetes, vestidos de verde, les saludaron desde detrás de las cacerolas que estaban al fuego. Llevaban un sombrero de esos altos que suelen llevar los cocineros en los restaurantes. Ambrosia los saco hacia fuera, donde estaban las mesas.

-Como habrán unos 5 camareros, cada uno llevareis un numero de mesas, para no agobiaros – explico – Luego os daré una libreta y un bolígrafo para que toméis nota de los pedidos de los clientes. Luego vais a la barra, dejáis la nota, y los de la cocina ya se encargan de eso. Después solo tenéis que servirlo a la mesa, y cuando los clientes se vayan, limpiad la mesa.

-Podremos hacerlo con magia, ¿no? – preguntó Sirius

-No querido – sonrió Ambrosia – Este lugar es totalmente muggle, no se puede usar magia. Bueno, y ahora vamos a los vestidores para que podáis cambiaros y poneros el uniforme.

Minutos mas tarde…

-Me siento ridículo

-No te pienses que yo estoy mucho mejor.

Ambos estaban en los vestidores, con el uniforme puesto, y mirándose en el espejo de pie que había. Sirius llevaba el mismo uniforme que el chico del que se había burlado hacia solo un ratito. El pobre se miraba en el espejo de una forma que podía inspirar lastima hasta al mismísimo Voldemort. Parecía un perrito apaleado y abandonado.

Laura estaba a su lado con la misma cara de consternación y lastima. Llevaba una bata de dos colores: la parte derecha verde fluorescente y la izquierda amarillo chillón. La falda era por la rodilla, con muchos vuelos. En la cintura llevaba in lazo rojo, al igual que en la cabeza. Al igual que Sirius, también iba en patines y calcetines rojos. Estaban realmente patéticos y ridículos.

-Yo no pienso salir así – se quejo Sirius intentando quitarse la ropa, pero por mas que intentaba, la ropa no salía – ¿Que coño esta pasando?

-No podréis quitárosla hasta que no acabe vuestro turno – dijo el chico del que se había burlado Sirius – Están encantadas para que no os la podáis quitar. Por cierto, me llamo Michael.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? – pregunto Laura

-Al igual que vosotros, también empiezo hoy, solo que Ambrosia es mi tía – sonrió – Bueno chicos, ¡a trabajar! – rió enérgico

A regañadientes, salieron de los vestidores. Ambrosia sonrió radiante cuando los vio salir con el uniforme. Según ella, se veían "monisimos". La gente aun no empezaba a entrar, pero la hora de la inauguración se acercaba y pronto se llenaría el local. Ambrosia envió a Laura a la cocina, mientras que Sirius, Michael y dos chicos más se quedarían fuera sirviendo.

Michael se partía de la risa al ver a Sirius haciendo equilibrios sobre los patines. De vez en cuando tenía que cogerse de una silla o una mesa para no caerse. Incluso Laura desde la cocina se reía. Había una barra que conectaba de la cocina a fuera, por donde los camareros cogían los pedidos de comidas.

Varias horas mas tarde…

El local estaba a rebosar de gente. Al parecer, un lugar como ese de comida muggle, estaba causando muy buena acogida entre los magos. Las mesas estaban repletas de gente, incluso había gente de pie esperando que alguien se levantara para sentarse ellos. En la calle, también había gente esperando.

Los camareros estaban agobiados de tanto trabajo. Y entre tanta gente, era un poco complicado pasar con los patines sin tropezar con alguien. Mas de una vez, a un camarero se le cayo algo al suelo, o se resbalo con los patines, como es el caso de Sirius, quien iba a servir una de sus primeras mesas cuando paso por un charco de bebida y cayo de culo, y la bandeja con las hamburguesas, los perritos calientes y las bebidas, salio volando y le cayo encima a un señor.

-Forbes, te he pedido hace mas de media hora una hamburguesa con tomate, lechuga, mayonesa, pepinillo, cebolla y no se que mierdas más – exclamo desesperado Sirius

-Black, no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez – chillo al borde de un ataque de nervios

Otro caos era la cocina. Con tres cocineros, incluido Laura quien no tenia ni idea de cocinar sin magia, no daban a bastos y les faltaban manos. Laura estaba hecha un desastre, llevaba mayonesa hasta por la cabeza, manchas de tomate y ketchup por todo el uniforme. No hacían más que pedir y pedir comida, hamburguesas, perritos calientes y más cosas. Estaba empezando a aburrir la comida esa, de seguro que cuando saliera se haría vegetariana.

-Me da igual… **¡¡Quiero esa dichosa hamburguesa YA! **– grito desesperado, y algunos clientes lo miraron sorprendidos

-Si tanto la quieres… **¡¡ENTRA TU Y HAZTELA!** – grito amenazándolo con la cuchara de madera, llena de tomate frito

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando? – siseo enfadado

-¿Amenazando? – Exclamo sorprendida – Déjame que lo piense… **¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!**

-Esta me la pagaras, Forbes – la amenazo – Te juro que me la pagas.

-Mira que miedo – se burlo – ¿A que esperas? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que una chica te pegue? ¡¡Oh no! ¡¡Ya te he pegado antes! - rió

Sirius tiro la libreta y el bolígrafo y con un rugido que parecía de guerra, salto de la barra, aterrizando en la cocina. Antes de que Sirius diera su primer golpe, Laura cogió el cucharón de madera, y le pego en toda la cabeza. Y ahí si que empezó la verdadera guerra. Al igual que paso en el partido de Quidditch, empezaron a pelearse como si de un combate de boxeo se tratara.

Los pobres cocineros estaban aterrorizados al ver la pelea, al igual que Ambrosia, quien no cabía en si de la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Algunos niños los animaban a que siguieran peleando gritando cosas como _"¡dale mas fuerte!", "¡¡a la yugular, a la yugular!". _Algunos clientes no se habían dado cuenta, pero ante los gritos de los niños y los de Sirius y Laura mismo, se quedaron verdaderamente sorprendidos.

Pese a la pelea y todo, los camareros intentaban entretener de alguna manera a los clientes, para que no se enteraran de la pelea, pero entre los gritos y todos, era imposible. La puerta de entrada seguía abriéndose y seguían entrando clientes, y en una de tantas veces, Remus y Lily entraron, cogidos de la mano y en actitud tímida y cariñosa. Se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver todo el escándalo.

-¿Que pasa aquí? – pregunto Remus confundido

-Ni idea – respondió Lily igual de confundida.

-¿Una mesa para dos? – les pregunto un camarero indicándoles una mesa, poniéndose aposta delante de ellos para que no vieran la cocina. La pareja asintió.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y después de pedirles lo que querían, el camarero se fue. Ambos se quedaron callados, un poco cohibidos. Habían aprovechados que sus amigos tenían cosas que hacer, para escaparse y tomarse algo, charlar y estar solos. De vez en cuando, se miraban y sonreían, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Pese a que se conocían de hacia años y siempre se habían llevado minimamente bien, salir como pareja era un poco diferente.

**-¡¡Te odio, Black!–** grito Laura desde la barra, y tanto Remus como Lily, giraron la cabeza de inmediato, al reconocer la voz.

-¡No más de lo que yo te odio a ti, Forbes! – grito Sirius

En esos momentos, Ambrosia entro en la cocina, y de las orejas, los sacó de allí, y los metió en el cuarto donde se habían cambiado. Estaba realmente enfadada, y no era para menos. Habían montado un gran escándalo y mas el día de la inauguración, que para cualquier negocio, ese día era muy importante.

**-¿Pero que os pensáis que estáis haciendo?–** Exclamo realmente enfadada – **¡¡Ha sido realmente vergonzoso!** Eso no me lo esperaba de vosotros. – Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella volvió a hablar perdiendo los nervios – ¿Es que no pensáis decir nada?

-¿Lo sentimos? – dijo Laura sin sentirlo realmente, ni de mostrarse arrepentida, al igual que Sirius

Ambrosia se quedo mirándolos con la boca abierta, y después, soltando un grito de frustración, salio hecha una furia del cuarto. Y ahí se quedaron los dos solos, sentados en un banco, medio desvestidos y con la ropa toda manchada. Pero no parecían arrepentidos ni nada por lo que habían hecho, es mas, estaban tan campantes. En esos momentos, volvió a abrirse la puerta.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? – se sorprendieron al ver a Remus y Lily.

-¿Y vosotros?-Contestó Remus

-Contestar con una pregunta a una pregunta es de mala educación-canturreó Sirius.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de educación Black? - dijo Laura sonriendo burlonamente.

Sirius la miró furioso - Más que tu seguro que si

Remus suspiró cansado y se dispuso a calmar a los dos chicos - Ey, ya esta, dejad vuestras diferencias por una vez en la vida, y decidnos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Este es el castigo que nos han puesto Lupin - contestó Laura y ante las miradas interrogativas de la nueva pareja, añadió - El castigo por lo que pasó en el partido - los otros dos se miraron un momento y negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí? - Preguntó Sirius pícaramente, haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran.

-Pues… - Dijo Lily mirando a Remus, que le cogió de la mano, como incitándola a continuar - Es que estamos saliendo - acabó si puede ser, todavía más roja de lo que estaba, dejando a Sirius y a Laura muy sorprendidos.

-¿Desde…cuando? - consiguió articular la rubia, pensado en como se lo diría a su prima. De seguro que no se alegraba en absoluto.

Esta vez fue Remus quien contestó - Pues desde hace un par de días, pero nos gustábamos desde el verano, cuando nos escribíamos cartas.

-¿Y por que estáis aquí en el cuarto en vez de estar trabajando? - preguntó Lily algo incómoda por hablar solo de su relación con Remus.

-Pues porque este de aquí - explicó Laura - No paraba de mandarme y no me dejaba trabajar tranquila. Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo de servirle lo que me pedía.

-Es que eres muy lenta – le riño – No vales para eso.

-Mira Black, es el primer día en mi vida que hago esto y no creo que haya nacido con un libro de cocina muggle bajo el brazo – le contesto enfadada – ¿Acaso tu si lo habías hecho antes? ¡¡Pero si te has caído cientos de veces con los patines!

Sirius iba a replicar cuando en esos momentos, entro Ambrosia hecha una furia, con un enfadado y decepcionado Dumbledore detrás de ella. Se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver a Remus y Lily, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, tenían toda la atención puesta en Sirius y Laura.

-Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de vosotros – hablo el director serio, y los chicos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados – Como sabia que esta noche ibais a trabajar duro y que podría ser que os arrepintierais de lo que hicisteis en el partido, iba a quitaros el castigo – a los chicos se les ilumino la cara – Pero visto lo que habéis hecho hoy, continuareis castigados hasta Navidad, y cada vez que os peleéis, alargare el castigo una semana mas.

**-¡¡Pero hasta Navidad aun quedan dos meses!–** grito indignada Laura

-Tiempo mas que suficiente para que aprendáis – dijo en tono cortante el director – Trabajareis aquí todos los fines de semana hasta las vacaciones, y si os continuáis peleando, en esas fiestas os quedareis aquí y trabajareis.

-Pero… - dijo Sirius

-No hay nada mas que hablar – le corto – Ambrosia, tu decides que hacer con ellos a partir de ahora.

-Aun no se que harán, pero lo que si se, es que cuando todos los clientes se vayan, os quedareis los dos a limpiarlo todo.

**-¿¿Todo?–** exclamaron

-Todo, baños y todo. Y a la forma muggle, claro esta.

**¡¡¡¡Hola Gente! Perdonaros por la tardanza, pero es que hemos tenido algunos problemas bastante gordos y pues… como que no podíamos escribir.**

**El próximo capitulo intentaremos que no tarde tanto como este… pero no prometemos nada, apenas si nos vemos y como que sin vernos no podemos hacer gran cosa…**

**Aki os dejamos el chap 6, y ahora empieza la verdadera acción y muchas sorpresas, jajaja. Espero q os guste y ya sabéis, esperamos muchos reviews.**

**Esperemos que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Muchísimas gracias por la espera, y, ¡¡¡esperamos críticas!**

**Atentamente,**

**Xai y Lau**


End file.
